El lobo viste de cordero
by NanabaBlack
Summary: Era su pequeño ángel, aquel niño que había recogido de las frías calles de ese romántico país con la intención de convertirlo en su primogénito, aquel que no había podido nacer gracias a esa "tonta" jerarquía. ¿Pero que depara el tiempo? OMEGAVERSE Ereri SHOTA Leer y analizar advertencias antes de seguir con el fic.
1. Chapter 1

ANTES DE EMPEZAR quiero, a pesar de ya haberlo hecho, alertar de que esto es un SHOTA. Relación adulto -niño, o como deseen llamarlo.

Están aquí bajo su propio riesgo, y no me haré responsable de algún tipo de negación o acto de repulsión.

Repito: Ustedes están leyendo esto bajo su PROPIO RIESGO.

~OMEGAVERSE~

Pareja principal: Ereri (Eren seme - Levi uke) Leve Eremika

Continua leyendo si has tenido en cuenta la advertencia

* * *

Pov. Eren

Era nuestro quinto aniversario, ni yo ni Mikasa podíamos estar más felices; cinco años desde que habíamos estado juntos, y ya no como hermanos, sino como pareja.

Me había costado mucho aceptarla de esa manera, era mi "hermana" después de todo, aquella que debía proteger y querer (a pesar de que ella me protegiera más de lo que yo podía con ella), y luego de nuestros amigos insistieran tanto, decidí aceptarla; y podría decir que me siento feliz con ella.

La empresa en la que trabajábamos fue heredada de mis padres para ella, ya que yo no estaba interesado para nada en ese tipo de negocios; por eso, me estaba encaminando al área médica, ya estando en mi cuarto año en la universidad. A pesar de eso, Mikasa me propuso trabajar allí, para ganar dinero mientras estudiaba; y no puedo estar más agradecido por eso.

Vivíamos juntos en Alemana, mi país natal, ella vivía aquí, pero su sangre mestiza, mas sus rasgos asiáticos, indicaban perfectamente que ella no había nacido aquí, sino en Japón. Luego de ser adoptada por mis padres cuando era una niña, nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos, y a pesar de las peleas y momentos de irritación entre ambos; éramos hermanos inseparables. Y aun, a pesar de tener este tipo de relación con ella, nuestro lazo de hermandad seguía intacto; aun teníamos esa confianza el uno con el otro.

Claro que también, estábamos pensando en nuestro futuro; cada cierto tiempo planeábamos viajes alrededor del mundo, por decirlo de algún modo. Ya habíamos visitado las heladas montañas de Noruega y las sofocantes arenas de Egipto; las otoñales y lluviosas calles de Londres hasta las primaverales y coloridos parques de Japón, donde por cierto, conocí a sus padres; dejándoles un gran ramo de flores a ambos donde descansan eternamente y contándoles como había crecido pequeña retoña.

Todo es perfecto en nuestro mundo.

O al menos no era, hasta que la escena que siempre nos atormenta aparece en ese fantástico lugar.

Por el frente nuestro pasan caminando tres personas; una tierna y cariñosa mujer, un afectuoso y divertido hombre, y una pequeña y adorable niña que iba en brazos de su progenitor, chillando de alegría ante las cosquillas que estele esta propinando. Esa imagen siempre terminaba amargándonos un poco el momento feliz que estábamos pasando.

Nosotros no podemos tener hijos.

Nosotros, los humanos, estamos divididos en tres grupos;

Alfas, o los "dominantes", son los únicos capases de "donar" vida. En su ciclo vital, les es obligatorio ser los dominantes en la relación, así sean mujeres u hombres, en el caso de las primeras; su cuerpo se adapta en el momento de la copula para ser las que den la semilla de la vida.

Los omegas, o los "sumisos", son los únicos capases de engendrar vida. Existen mujeres y hombres omegas, y estos últimos, también se adaptan a las circunstancias de la copula; al nacer, ya poseen cierta matriz que les hace fértiles que, si bien no presentan un ciclo menstrual como las mujeres; ambos sexos entran en cierta etapa donde atraen a los Alfas con la utilización de hormonas lo suficientemente fuertes como para "cegar" a estos y dejarlos con solo su instinto primitivo; el querer reproducirse de inmediato con ese individuo.

Ya esa etapa se le llama Celo, y dura unos cinco días; una vez cada dos meses.

Se conoce que solo los Omegas pueden entrar en esta etapa, pero se ha averiguado que los Alfas también entran en algún tipo de lapso donde la fertilidad de su semilla es aún mayor, causando embarazos múltiples en algunos casos.

Y por último, y no menos importante, los Betas. Estos son como una mescla de ambas especies predominantes (Alfas y Omegas) si bien pueden donar la semilla y engendrar vida (ambas cosas juntas) su secreción no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar en estado de gestación a otro; y en caso de hacerlo, el niño casi siempre podría salir débil. En el caso de ser los gestantes, los embarazos serán complicados y mucho más dolorosos.

No tienen la suficiente "calidad" para engendrar o gestar vida.

Además de no tener que pasar por el Celo que comúnmente debes superar los Omegas.

Pero a pesar de todo, sumado a las nuevas tecnologías de hoy en día, un beta embarazado no es tan riesgoso; aunque posee sus dificultades, estos son llevaderos.

Nuestro problema era mucho más sencillo, y a su vez complicado, de lo que creíamos alguna vez.

Ambos éramos Alfas.

Y si bien yo era el dominante en el momento de las relaciones con Mikasa, ella no estaba "capacitada" para llevar una vida en su interior. Su falta de matriz y de óvulos le hacía imposible el poder embarazarse.

Al inicio no nos importó tanto el tema de tener hijos, al pasar el tiempo y pensar en nuestro futuro, la idea nos bajaba fuertemente el ánimo a ambos, a tal grado de que no volvíamos a hablar entre nosotros, y esperábamos la llegada del nuevo día para intentar apaciguar ese ardor en el pecho. La falta de ese pequeño retoño nos entristecía. Pero luego de girar tanto en el tema, un día ella y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, sonriendo ante la grandiosa idea que cruzo por mi mente al pasar por un refugio de paso para llegar a mi universidad.

Adoptar

¿No sonaba maravilloso?

Darle una oportunidad a un pequeño niño o a una hermosa niña de tener el amor una familia que le quisiera, el calor de un hogar propio.

Y Mikasa estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Aun así sufrimos aún más; debíamos esperar cierta cantidad de tiempo para poder tener a nuestro hijo, y ese proceso podía durar meses, incluso años, ya que el sistema estaba saturado por tantas personas que también querían adoptar a los niños. Y de tanta pesadumbre, fue donde se me ocurrió irnos; tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones para tratar de olvidar el dolor de un lugar vacío en nuestras vidas.

Lo que nunca pudimos, o por lo menos, no pude imaginar, fue que nuestro pequeño rayo de esperanza estaba justo allí, en las antiguas y románticas calles de Francia; vestido simplemente por un pequeño camisón, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, ahora manchada de suciedad, con su cabello largo y enmarañado, descansando profundamente sobre algún tipo de tela vieja como "colchón".

¿Nosotros sufriendo por la idea de esperar por un niño en nuestro núcleo familiar mientras que este pequeño sufría por el frio y la indiferencia social?

Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando lo tome en brazos y lo llevamos con nosotros al hotel, para darle las atenciones necesarias.

Y luego de taparlo hasta la nariz de cobertores sobre el sofá de la sala, el pequeño cuerpo dejo de temblar. Tan débil como un pajarillo que ha caído del nido y ha podido sobrevivir a la caída, pero teniendo que sufrir la adversidad.

Decidimos hacerle algo caliente de beber y darle algunas cosas de las que teníamos allí para comer, como una gran rebanada del pastel que habíamos comprado hace varios minutos; que dicha compra nos llevó a verlo del callejón poco iluminado.

El ruido en la sala nos alertó a ambos; nuestro pequeño invitado había despertado.

De pocas zancadas ya habíamos llegado al lugar, viendo como el niño estaba sentado en el sillón de color oscuro, inspeccionado todo su entorno con rapidez; y al vernos a nosotros, él se quedó estático, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba.

El tiempo se congelo súbitamente, incluso para mí.

Ver sus ojos, tan afilados como navajas, observándome de forma asombrada y asustada, para pasar drásticamente a una clara amenaza, al fruncir su entrecejo y afilar aún más sus ojos, tensando su mandíbula notoriamente. Y en el momento en que inflo su tórax y entreabrió su boca, repase rápidamente aquellos tres años de francés básico que había aprendido en secundaria, ya que sabía lo que podría esperarnos.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ pregunto, rezumbando en mis oídos el perfecto idioma natal del chiquillo.

_ Bueno…_ mi francés era tan oxidado como pensé que lo seria, hace años que había dado aquel curso de francés básico, al igual que aquellos dos años de italiano y cinco de inglés; lo admito; yo amo los idiomas. Pero ese no era el tema principal en este momento.

Acababa de darme cuente que, prácticamente; acababa de "secuestrar" a un niño y llevarlo a el hotel donde resida con mi novia. Y no era el único en darse cuenta, ya que Mikasa estaba apretando sus labios, en claro signo de incomodidad.

Debía ser directo, o posiblemente, el niño se levantaría y se iría, posiblemente indignado, a pesar de la posibilidad de volver a las calles en soledad.

El chico sobre el sofá dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al ver como me acercado, dando un par de pasos hacia él; no sabía dónde estaba, y lo último que recordaba era estar en aquel lugar tan frio y oscuro, y el verse en un lugar cómodo y con calefacción, sumado al cómodo sofá y los cobertores, obviamente, lo habían desconcertado.

Tome aire, y simplemente, dispare.

_ Quiero que estés conmigo partir de ahora_ la expresión que estaba esperando ver, apareció; sus ojos se abrieron y su boca quedo entre abierta, sin saber que decir, al igual que vi como sus pequeños dedos se aferraron a los cobertores_ Bueno_ dije, riendo_ Con nosotros en realidad_ y con eso, Mikasa tuvo la valentía de acercarse, agitando su mano de forma tímida como saludo al pequeño que estaba allí en nuestra sala, pero este aun no salía de su estado de asombro_ Queremos… Que seas nuestro hijo…_ y al ver como se había alertado, decidí apresurarme_ Y que vayas con nosotros a Alemania_ yo seguía lanzando "bombas" cada vez más potentes, logrando simplemente helado al francés, incluso Mikasa puso una mano en mi hombro, como si me pidiera detenerme.

¿Pero cómo podía yo calmarme en un momento así?

Nuestro posible hijo podría ser ese niño, y al imaginarme a mí mismo con él en mis brazos, dándole el amor que había perdido, o que nunca había tenido, jugando con él, ayudándole con las tareas, o con el simplemente que me diga "Papá", mi corazón estaba a punto de estalla, bombeando sangre rápidamente por mi cabeza; tratando de adivinar las posibles cosas que podría decir para poder contraatacar, y ganar la batalla de llevar a este pequeño a casa.

_ Eren_ me llamo Mikasa_ Debes tranquilizarte, por favor, lo estas asustando_

_ Mikasa_ le regañe, aun sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Pero la idea de que él se negara, estaba tan latente como la posibilidad de que ahora mismo se parara de allí y huyera, para volver a las calles.

Pero tan concentrado estaba pensando en las posibles negativas de la criatura frágil frente a mí, que no note el brillo extraño en su mirada, ni el temor que le había atacado de repente; asustándonos a Mikasa y a mí.

_ ¿Q-Que pasa?_ pregunte, viendo como escondía su rostro del mío_ ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Acaso dije demasiado?_ le cuestione preocupado, arrodillándome a su lado para tratar de ver su rostro, pero nada; el no quiso ceder.

_ Tal vez tenga hambre_ indago Mikasa, haciéndome verla por un segundo, para volver a dirigirme a el niño frente a mí.

_ ¿Tienes hambre?_ el leve asentimiento de su parte me hizo volver a mirar a mi novia.

_ Mikasa, por favor, calienta nuevamente el chocolate caliente y trae la rebanada de pastel_ le pedí, viéndole asentir y dirigirse hacia la cocina. Le volví a ver, y al estar solos, lentamente, comenzó a girar su rostro, en dirección a mí, y no pude ocultar mi asombro al verle de tan cerca.

Era un ángel.

Su rostro era delicado, a pesar de las manchas que le adornaban las mejillas, nariz mentón y frente. Su nariz era pequeña, al igual que su boca, donde sus labios eran finos y estaban resecos, haciéndome remojar los míos propios. Y sus ojos, antes llenos de temor e incertidumbre, ahora brillaban, como dos pozos de plata liquida, mesclada con un color azulado suave, realmente hermosos; brillando de… ¿Felicidad? Eso me había desconcertado.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ pregunto de repente, mirándome de forma atenta, pasando esos hermosos pozos por todo mi rostro. Sonreí al ver su curiosidad por saber quién era.

_ Me llamo Eren_ su rostro se endureció_ Eren Jaeger_ complete, acercando mi mano hacia su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente; sintiendo como este estaba algo enredado y maltratado.

Cuando volví a prestarle atención, me sobresalte totalmente; su labio inferior estaba temblando, mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a...

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Parpadeo varias veces de forma apresurada, antes de sorprenderme, saltando literalmente hacia mí para enredar sus delgados brazos sobre mi cuello, mientras escondía su rostro en mi hombro. Y no lo dude, lo apreté contra mí, sonriendo tanto que sabría que dolería la quijada por varios minutos, a pesar de asustarme al empezar a sentir mi hombro húmedo.

_ Tranquilo_ le murmure, meciéndonos lentamente para intentar calmarlo_ Ya estás en buenas manos… Prometo cuidarte y darte el amor que mereces si vienes conmigo… Con nosotros_ no necesite escucharlo, el apretó más el agarre y asintió presuroso, haciéndome soltar una lagrima incluso a mí.

Allí lo tenía; el pequeño retoño que tanto había buscado, y lo había encontrado de la forma más indicada.

* * *

_ Bien, este será tu hogar_

_..._

Así es, ya habíamos llegado a casa; de hecho, decidimos venirnos mucho antes de lo planeado a Alemania, a nuestra casa, solo para comenzar a trazar nuestra vida en familia, conmigo, Mikasa, y el pequeño ángel que apretaba fuertemente mi mano.

Agradecía al estado de Francia el no complicar toda la documentación de adopción, hasta podría decir que estaban ansiosos de tener listos los papeles para que no solo tuviera el pasaporte, sino también; figurarlo como nuestro hijo.

Nos sorprendió el hecho de que tuviera el mismo apellido que Mikasa, y de hecho, decidimos dejarlo así, además de no cambiar su nombre, ya que este, me parecía hermoso y adecuado.

Y apenas habíamos tocado tierras alemanas, nos dirigimos de inmediato hacia la alcaldía para poder obtener la ciudadanía de nuestro retoño, el cual, fue más rápido de lo que habíamos previsto, ya que este era menor de edad.

Levi Ackerman, el nuevo integrante de la familia, ahora estaba ingresando hacia su hogar tomando mi mano de forma temerosa, mientras que yo, con mi mano libre, llevaba una valija nueva y más grande delo que habíamos pensado; ya que decidí comprar su ropa en Francia, solo porque la ansiedad me estaba matando.

¿Y a quien no lo haría si no habíamos comprado absolutamente nada para nuestro hijo antes del viaje a Francia? Y si bien teníamos un par de habitaciones para invitados, las cuales estaban siempre listas; ninguna estaba equipada ni preparada para nuestro pequeño omega.

Porque así era, nuestro ángel era un omega, y o podíamos estar más felices por eso.

A pesar de los posible celos que tendríamos al pasar los años y que algún alfa venga a quitárnoslo de los brazos.

Pero es era algo que podría pensar luego de varios años, ya que Levi solo tenía ocho años.

_ ¿Qué te parece?_ le pregunte emocionado luego de abrir la puerta de la casa, dejando todo el equipaje allí mismo y soltando su mano para que pudiera analizar todo a gusto, pero no me lo permitió, agarrando ahora mi mano con sus dos manitos_ Tranquilo, puedes ir a ver lo que quieras, y si te pierdes, puedes llamarme_ le indique divertido, pero este se puso reacio a esa idea, haciéndome soltar una risa enternecida. Intente calmarlo acariciando su largo cabello, el cual luego le preguntaría si querría cortárselo o simplemente dejarlo así_ Mikasa_ le llame, llamando la atención de mi novia y de nuestro hijo_ ¿Podrías mostrarle la casa a Levi? Yo me encargare del equipaje_ una sonrisa adorno su rostro, confundiéndome.

_ Eren, creo que quiere que tú le muestres la casa_ esa declaración me hizo voltear a ver al más pequeño, viendo como me miraba insistentemente desde abajo, enterneciéndome y haciéndome tomarlo por debajo de los brazos, alzándolo mientras el enredaba sus bracitos en mi cuello.

_ Muy bien, bienvenido al expreso Jaeger; Soy el conductor Eren Jaeger y voy a llevarlo en un recorrido emocionante por toda la estancia, ¿Le parece correcto?_ indague de forma graciosa, viéndole levantar levemente las esquinas de sus labios, en una sonrisa casi nula, mientras que Mikasa me veía alejarme junto con Levi, viéndola feliz.

Ese día sería solo en inicio de muchos otros junto a nuestro retoño.

* * *

"Eren, lo estas consintiendo mucho; vas a volverlo un caprichoso"

Todos me lo habían dicho, incluso Mikasa, y no podían estar más acertados en sus palabras.

Vivía consintiéndolo, no solo comprándole cosas como ropa, o juguetes; sino que también lo mimaba como solo yo podía hacerlo, acariciando su cabello (recortado en un estilo militar, pero elegante, el cual él mismo había elegido ), teniéndolo en mi regazo todo el tiempo, y atacándolo con una lluvia de besos cuando salía de casa, cuando volvía a ella, al despertar en las mañanas y volver a dormir en las noches, o simplemente sin razón alguna, acompañándolo con cosquillas que, en los lugares exactos; lo hacían lagrimear de la risa.

Ya había cumplido los nueve años hace unos dos meses, cumpliéndose el primer año de la llegada de Levi a casa, y por favor, él era simplemente adorable.

Ya tenía un peso ideal, y aunque la altura era un poco más baja de lo que pensábamos, la pediatra lo había asimilado a la idea de haber permanecido mucho tiempo en su infancia son las vitaminas que necesitaba. Ahora su piel se veía más sana, y su cabello, tan negro como la noche, tenía un brillo y una suavidad inigualables.

El me dejaba aprender muchas cosas sobre si mismo, y yo las atesoraba mentalmente como si de un gran tesoro se tratase:

Efectivamente, el había nacido de Francia, pero no en Paris, donde lo habíamos encontrado. Él estuvo desde que nació hasta los cinco años en Lyon, Rhone Alpes, una región que limitaba con Italia, por lo que me explico, que sabía hablar el idioma de ese país también solo porque era normal para el tener vecinos de dicho país.

A veces Mikasa se molestaba con nosotros, porque teníamos ese lenguaje como un "código secreto", ya que Mikasa no había aprendido el idioma, y "aprovechábamos" para soltar algunos comentarios cuando, por ejemplo, estábamos todos juntos en la sala viendo una película. Pero conociendo a Mikasa, no tardaría en aprenderlo solo para saber de qué estábamos hablando, aunque solo fueran tonterías.

El había llegado a Paris gracias al hermano de su madre, luego de que esta sufriera de una grave enfermedad que te quitara la vida. El tío de Levi lo había llevado a la capital de Francia, para luego de un par de años, lo abandonara a su suerte. En ocasiones me preguntaba si quería matarlo por haber abandonado a un pequeño niño así como así, o estarle agradecido, por haberlo conocido y tenerlo aquí, en mi regazo, tomando una pequeña siesta que había acostumbrado a tomar. Y eso era algo que también había aprendido.

Él era muy dormilón.

Era como un pequeño gatito que solo con tener un lugar cómodo, o utilizaría para dormir. Y había descubierto que él estaba más que cómodo sobre mis piernas, mientras recargaba su pequeña espalda en mi pecho y abdomen, dejando su nuca sobre mi hombro.

Él es muy ordenado, le encantaba limpiar. La encargada de la limpieza no estaba contenta, ya que su horario disminuyo dramáticamente desde la llegada de Levi, disminuyendo así su salario, y aunque le hemos dicho que no se molestara en limpiar; él lo hacía de todas formas.

Tiene pequeñas manías, como cantar cuando nadie lo está viendo, insultar en francés cuando algo no le salía bien, jugar con sus dedos cuando estaba nervioso, chasquear la lengua cuando algo o alguien le molestaba o cuando se avergonzaba, acompañando eso ultimo con un sutil sonrojo y desviando la mirada; incluso tomaba una taza por los bordes y no por el "brazo" que se había diseñado para eso.

Cuando había una persona nueva en la casa, él era una persona bastante fría; solo saludaba a las visitas y se quedaba cerca de mí, interrogando con su fiera mirada al recién llegado hasta la hora de partir. Pero cuando estábamos solos, él era mas amable; llegando hasta a mí de forma rápida y se subirá para sentarse sobre mis piernas, esperando a que le abrazara confortadoramente, demostrándole que yo lo protegería de todo mal.

Aunque ciertamente, no tenía una relación tan estrecha con Mikasa como la tenía conmigo, y al inicio nos habíamos preocupado mucho por eso. Pero luego nos tranquilizamos un poco, ya que sabía que Mikasa no era muy estrecha con los niños, y a pesar de la frialdad con la que trataba a Levi, ella demostraba quererlo mucho; ayudándole con las tarea de la escuela (la cual había ingresado recién este año), corrigiéndolo en sus intentos de hablar alemán, o enseñándole a cocinar, cosa en la que él estaba sumamente interesado.

Él era un niño realmente obediente y educado, a pesar de que si algo le molestaba, mostraba un carácter totalmente contradictorio a su apariencia, soltando amenazas fuertes y golpes realmente duros, como me había advertido la directora de la escuela de Levi; la cual un día llamo totalmente alarmada para avisarme que mi niño había peleado con otros alumnos de su clase, unos Alfas brabucones los cuales muchos de los niños se quejaban de el por las insufribles bromas que hacían. Pero no me llamaban para decirme que Levi estaba herido, todo lo contrario;

Levi había molido a goles al molesto grupo de alumnos luego de un par de provocaciones por parte del "líder", dejándole con una nariz fracturada y un ojo morado a cada uno de ellos. Tuve que cambiar a mi hijo de institución para que los resentidos chicos no le hicieran nada. Aunque probablemente sufrieran un destino igual o peor que el que acababa de suceder.

Pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

_ Sabes que eso no estuvo bien… ¿Verdad?_ él se encogió en su lugar, haciéndose más pequeño delo que era_ Me habías dicho que ese grupo de chicos te estaba molestando, si, tome medidas al respecto, hablando con sus padres, también. Pero sabes que la violencia no es una solución_ me miro desde abajo, mostrando un rostro apenado y un tanto desafiante, pero al verme cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo se volvió una mirada llena de arrepentimiento_ Si, esos niños pudieron habérselo merecido, pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste_

_ Ellos gritaron que mi mamá era una ramera_ soltó en un susurro, disolviendo mi entrecejo fruncido por un segundo antes de arrugarlo aún más fuerte.

_ ¿Dijeron eso de Mikasa?_ gruñí molesto, pero lo vi ladear su cabeza.

_ No… Ellos saben que soy adoptado…_ su mano viajo a una velocidad asombrosa a su rostro, sacándole rápidamente el rastro de humedad que bajaron por sus ojos, contrayéndome dolorosamente el pecho_ Si soy una carga, puedes dejarme donde me encontraste, o mejor, no te molestes; intentare volver yo solo a Francia para no molestarte más_ su voz quebrándose fue lo peor que pude haber escuchado en mi vida, y cuando se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta principal, yo ya lo había derribado en la alfombra de la sala, dando a un forcejeo por parte de ambos; el intentando alejarse, y yo intentando retenerlo_ ¡S-Suéltame Eren!_ chillo molesto, tratando de apartarme con sus manos en mi pecho, siendo totalmente inútil_ … S-Suéltame… D-Déjame solo…_ y al escucharlo quebrarse más, solo lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, haciendo que se quejara en un gruñido.

_ Escúchame, y quiero que me escuches bien_ le tome de los brazos y en un movimiento, quede sentado en flor de loto, mientras retenía a mi enfurecido ángel, sentándolo en mi regazo _ ¿Quién dijo que eras una carga?_ él se quedó quieto, mirándome por debajo de su flequillo, el cual guardaba esos dolidos orbes color plomo líquido, ahora más brillantes ante las lágrimas que intentaba retener_ Levi… Mi pequeño y lindo omega_ se sobresaltó al sentir mi mano sobre su mejilla_ No eres una molestia… Nunca lo serias, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo te dejare de nuevo en Francia, sabiendo que volverás a las calles frías y oscuras?... ¿Quieres volver a estar solo allá?_ él se mordió el labio, aguantando las lágrimas lo más que pudo_ Acaso… ¿No puedo hacerte feliz? ¿No soy alguien digno para ti?_ de forma rápida empezó a ladear su cabecita, revoloteando sus negros cabellos mientras apretaba sus pequeñas manos en mi ropa, haciéndome sonreír internamente, como último, decidí usar mi última carta_ Quieres dejarme solito, sin _il mio bambino (mi pequeño niño)_ ¿Tu realmente no quieres que sea tu padre?... ¿No quieres ser mi _beau petit ange (pequeño y hermoso ángel)_ nunca más? ___ esto, junto a un puchero, fueron suficientes.

Levi soltó un gemido herido, dejando libres esas cristalinas lágrimas de sus cuencas.

_ ¡No! ¡N-No!, ¡Si lo eres, si lo eres!_ balbuceo soltando un quejido lastimero, tomándome de las manos con una desesperación, besando reiterada y rápidamente los dedos de estas, para abrazarme fuertemente por mi cuello y llenarme de besos en las mejillas. Lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, tratando de no aplastarle del todo.

Aunque nadie supiera apreciarle.

Levi realmente era mimoso.

Y yo estaba mas que dispuesto en volverlo mas cariñoso de lo que ya era.

Porque yo amaba a ese pequeño ángel francés.

* * *

No serán mas de 4 capítulos, o eso espero yo


	2. Chapter 2

El tronar de mi cuello y columna me había calmado levemente el dolor del estar inclinado sobre los libros, al igual que el haber tronado mis dedos, los cuales habían sido explotados resumiendo dichos manuales.

Estaba exhausto.

Dentro de muy poco tendría mis exámenes finales, y al fin, podría recibirme del título que tanto esfuerzo me había costado; pero mi alma estaba tan agradecida de mi dedicación y amor a esa área tan complicada.

Amaba el haber utilizado esos seis años dedicándome a la medicina.

Solo había una cosa que lamentaba del gran tiempo que utilizaba para estudiar.

_ ¿Eren?_ me llamo, jalando suavemente la manga de mi suéter, regalo de mi madre_ Oi… Eren_ Me volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte, mientras yo intentaba no sonreír ante sus modos de llamar mi atención; pero yo o desistiría hasta cumplir mi objetivo_… Papá-_

_ ¿Dime, mi pequeño ángel?_ respondí de inmediato al avergonzado llamado de mi pequeño niño, viendo su sonrojado rostro y sus ojitos brillar debajo de los míos. Mi mirada viajo al adorable traje que traía puesto; una camisa blanca de mangas largas debajo de un adorable chaleco oscuro con finas y doradas líneas verticales, y adornando el cuello de su camisa, un impecable y pulcro pañuelo blanco cayendo elegantemente y dándole este toque aristocrático que ya poseía, sumado a esos lindos shorts oscuros, unas medias un poco más blancas como su nívea piel que cubrían sus pantorrillas, llegando un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, junto a unos mocasines negros y brillantes, resguardando sus pies del piso. No podía dejar de verlo.

Era tan lindo.

_ Tengo algo para ti_ me confeso, haciendo regalarle una sonrisa radiante al ver que trataba de ocultar algo detrás de su espalda.

_ ¿Para mí?_ sus finos cabellos se agitaron al subir y bajar su cabeza_ Oh Levi, no debiste molestarte_ el volvió a mover sus cabellos, esta vez para ladear su cabeza, negando rápidamente. Yo estaba esperando uno de esos grandiosas pinturas que él había comenzado a regalarme, donde demostraba tener una gran habilidad creativa; pintándome mientras yo no tenía idea cuando lo estaba haciendo. Ya tenía sus creaciones colgados por toda la casa, pintando ciertos objetos exactos, o expresando distintas cosas de mi; la mayoría siendo retratos exactos de mis ojos, consiguiendo mesclar distintas pinturas para conseguirlo, regañándome por lo difícil que había sido encontrar ese tipo de "verde-dorado-azul" como le había llamado él. Ese caballete que le había regalado para su cumpleaños había sido "uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido en su vida" según sus palabras exactas, y mientras lo decía, se abrazaba fuertemente de mi cuello, agradeciéndome con besos en el rostro mientras yo reía ante la desbordante dulzura de mi ángel.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando el saco con cuidado mi regalo de su "escondite", mostrando, dentro de uno de los platos de porcelana que tanto me gustaba comparar con su suave piel (el cual perdía indiscutiblemente contra mi niño) una porción de pastel… ¿O acaso era un postre individual?

Era tan adorable, era como un pequeño tubo, donde la base era una base de masa color almendra, con un esponjoso y pálido relleno siendo rodeado por, lo que parecía ser, mitades de fresas con la cara interior hacia adelante; perfectamente alineadas. Sobre este relleno, una nueva masa idéntica a la base; y encima de esta, un muy tentador jarabe rojo adornaba el "techo" del postre, junto con una fresa entera al final

Ver este pequeño y hermoso postre, y luego ver el rostro del pequeño ángel que lo sostenía me derretía el corazón.

_ Oh, por todos los cielos_ exclame, con mis ojos realmente abiertos de par en par, mientras lo veía dejar la pequeña tarta sobre la mesa, junto a mis libros_ Levi…_ el nombrarlo causo el inmediato contacto entre esmeralda y plomo, viéndolo brillar de una forma tan intensa que ahora parecía plata liquida_ _¡Petit ange (Pequeño ángel)_ , ven aquí!_ no necesito que se lo dijera otra vez; mi hijo de 10 años prácticamente salto hacia mi regazo, acomodándose perfectamente antes de ser aplastado por mis brazos de la forma tan empalagosa como solía hacerlo_ ¡Me encanta! ¡Es uno de los mejores regalos que he recibido!_

_ ¿De verdad?_ pregunto de forma tímida contra mi oído, mientras yo le daba un ruidoso beso en su suave mejilla.

_ Claro que si hermoso; todo lo que venga de ti será perfecto_ respondí, ahora mirando esa nueva obra maestra que era acercada por él, luego de estirarse y poder tomarla en sus tiernas manitos. También vi que había traído un tenedor; se notaba que estaba preparado para la ocasión.

_ No puedes decirme eso cuando no lo has probado, tonto_ me reprendió, dándome el tenedor, y se notaba que estaba esperando a que yo diera el primer bocado. Pero había un problema.

Se veía tan lindo que daba pena "destruirlo".

_ Levi… No puedo_ respondí de forma lastimera, llamando su atención.

_... Co-… ¿Cómo que no puedes?_ pregunto abriendo sus afilados ojos de forma sorprendida, achicándolos un momento después_… ¿No te gusta?_ Oh no, ahí estaba; esa voz entristecida que me partía el corazón, y eso que no había visto sus ojos; los cuales debieron haber perdido ese pícaro brillo que tanto atraía.

_ ¡Oh no! ¡Claro que me gusta, bebé!_ ese apodo siempre lograba enrojecerlo totalmente_ Lo que sucede es que… Solo míralo; me da "cosita" tener que comérmelo_

_ _Tsk__ soltó un chasquido de lengua antes de arrebatarme el tenedor de las manos, logrando la tarea que tanto me había atemorizado (sin mencionar que había cortado un trozo bastante grande) y lo acerco hacia mi rostro_ Di _ahh__ y hay que admitirlo; ver ese tierno rostro imitando lo que debía hacer, simplemente enamoraba a cualquiera. Sin discutir abrí la boca lo suficientemente grande como para que pedazo de pastel estrada en mis fauces, y luego de lograrlo y cerrar mi boca, el deslizo de forma lenta el tenedor hasta sacarlo, mientras yo comenzaba a desgastar.

Y por todas las deidades.

Eso estaba realmente delicioso.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ pregunto en un susurro, mordiéndose los labios tímidamente al verme asentir de forma frenética_ Que bien… Lo hice yo mismo; exclusiva y especialmente para ti_ recalco, recibiendo como premio una lluvia de besos en el rostro luego de tragar el trozo de pastel que le me había dado.

_ Mi dulce Levi_ respondí, mirándole nuevamente a los ojos_ ¿Lo has hecho tu solito?_ el asintió, haciendo que le viera preocupado_ Pero mi niño, ¿has usado el horno tu solo?_

_ No necesita el horno Ere-… Papá_ se corrigió, ganándose una enorme sonrisa de mi parte_ S-Solo debí dejarlo enfriar unas horas y ya estaba listo_

_ ¿Pero has utilizado elemento eléctricos para hacerlo?_ lo vi asentir, preocupándome realmente_ ¿Y tu madre no te ha ayudado?_

_ Mikasa está trabajando, Papá; lo he hecho yo solo_ recalco, haciéndome fruncir levemente mi entrecejo, pero al verlo llenar el tenedor nuevamente con una nueva porción de postre y entregarlo como la vez anterior, volví a alisar mi ceño_ No es difícil, el _Frasier*,_ es fácil de hacer; es un postre originario de Francia… Mi Mamá me lo enseño_ dejo el tenedor en la mesa y deslizo con cuidado sus finos y suaves dedos sobre la comisura de mis labios, mostrándome que tenía parte del relleno esparcido allí; se sobresaltó cuando, prácticamente, engullí sus falanges para quitar esa crema de allí, carcajeando al ver su mueca apenada al dejar estos embarrados de mis saliva.

Tome una servilleta que el había traído junto con el pastel y le limpie sus dedos con el mismo cuidado que el había tenido para limpiar mi boca, para luego besar la palma de esa pequeña y nívea mano.

_ _Mon ange (Mi ángel)__ le llame, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con intensidad al escucharme hablando su lengua materna; había descubierto que a él le encantaba que yo hablara en francés, ya que, según él, tenía un "asentó exquisito", una mezcla entre el suave francés y lo precipitado del alemán_ _Je ai adoré votre cadeau (Me ha encantado tu regalo)__ se lo dije en un tono profundo, para que supiera que realmente estaba hablando en serio; el solo aparto la mirada por unos segundos, antes de volver a verme a los ojos, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas; ¿Acaso no podía ser más lindo?

_ _Je l'ai fait juste pour vous (Lo he hecho solo para ti)__ respondió, con ese elegante y encantador francés, pero al ver su rostro deformarse en una mueca triste, me preocupe_ _Dernièrement , vous avez été très occupé (Últimamente, has estado muy ocupado)__ sus parpados se cerraron_ _Tu ne fais jamais attention à moi (No me has estado prestando atención)__ susurro, sin abrir sus ojos, pero lo estreche fuertemente contra mi pecho al ver una delgada línea delineando el comienzo de sus largas y oscuras pestañas; me dolía verlo triste, y me destrozaba completamente el verlo llorar.

 __ Je suis désolé, mon enfant (Lo siento tanto, mi niño)__ murmure, besando su sien_ _Tu sais que papa a à étudier pour devenir médecin (Sabes que papá debe estudiar para ser médico)__ le recordé, haciendo que se remueva intranquilo en mi regazo_ _Mais dans deux semaines je vais avoir mes examens finaux ; et je peux passer plus de temps avec vous et votre mère (Pero en dos semanas tendré mis exámenes finales; y poder estar mucho más tiempo contigo y con tu madre)__ lo vi voltear su rostro hacia mí, y con un beso, libere sus parpados de esa traicionera lagrima que estaba por deslizarse_ _¿D'accord?_ _Vous pouvez attendre un peu plus longtemps , jusqu'à ce jour ?_ _(¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedes esperar un poco más, hasta ese día?)__ su asentimiento apresurado le hizo ganar una nueva lluvia de besos, haciéndole reír por las cosquillas que eso causaba_ ¡Muy bien! Dejare esto para otro momento_ dije alegre, volviendo a mi lengua materna y cerrando los libros aun con Levi sobre mis piernas_ ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a cocinar mientras esperamos a mami?_ le pregunte divertido, viendo como él comenzaba a trazar líneas con un lápiz sobre uno de mis cuadernos.

_ Estoy sucio_ respondió_ Quiero bañarme primero_

_ Entonces ve ahora mientras yo adelanto un poco la cena_ sentí un suave codazo en mis costillas de su parte, esa era una de sus manías; me había indicado que algo le había molestado.

_ Quiero ayudarte, no quero que empieces a cocinar sin mi_ confeso, haciendo que una de mis manos despeinara su fino y suave cabello al verlo encapricharse.

_ ¿Y qué tal si me ayudas a preparar todo, y luego nos bañamos?_ el me miro de inmediato al oír que hable en plural_ Yo también necesito un buen baño, y luego de eso, posiblemente Mikasa haya llegado; calentaremos la cena y cenaremos juntos_ solucione, haciendo que una suave curva se formara en sus labios; él estaba de acuerdo: Muy bien, señor chef_ le llame, alzándolo un poco y levantándome junto con él, aupándolo y comenzando a caminar hacia el baño_ Nos lavaremos las manos e iremos a cocina a hacer _un délicieux dîner (una deliciosa cena)_ _ el asintió, abrazándose de mi cuello.

Por esto odiaba haber elegido una carrera tan larga y que requería tanto tiempo sobre los libros.

Me quitaba muchas horas que podía dedicárselas a mi dulce niño

Pero dentro de muy poco, ya podría respirar un poco y pasar más tiempos así con él y con Mikasa.

* * *

Suspire más que aliviado al sumergir todo mi cuerpo en la bañera, la cual estaba completamente inundada hasta el tope de una barrera consistente y blanca de burbujas. Podría, también, estar deliciosamente aromatizada con aceites esenciales que, siendo de Mikasa, había aprovechado a que esta no estuviera para utilizarlos; pero probablemente terminaría tres metros bajo tierra si ella se enteraba, ya que ella era realmente recelosa con sus "métodos de relajación".

Mucho más ahora que yo mismo le había transmitido gran parte de mi estés pre-exámenes

De todas formas, esos aceites siempre lograban marearme fuertemente, ya que yo, al tomar esas duchas, lo hacía con una temperatura un poco elevada; y eso lograba que el vapor de agua de la misma bañera tuviera el olor a estos aceites, revolviendo un poco mi estómago.

Y jugar con la espuma que había logrado gracias a un jabón líquido que solo poseía olor a… Jabón; me relajaba de una forma efectiva. Ya había tomado una ducha antes de entrar, y tenía una toalla doblada en la esquina de la bañera donde descansaba parte de mi cuello y nuca, dándome un poco más de comodidad a la posición en la que estaba.

El único sonido que me acompañaba en del agua cuando movía alguna extremidad, o el oxígeno entrar y salir de forma pausada de mis pulmones. Era un momento realmente tranquilo, estaba en mi propia burbuja, en mi propio.

Hasta que sentí unos suaves golpecitos sobre la madera de la puerta del baño.

_ ¿Hum?_ murmure, lo suficientemente audible para que la otra persona detrás de la puerta me escuchara sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo de quien se trataba_ ¡¿Quién es?!_ grite divertido, escuchando el característico chasquido de lengua de mi receptor, haciéndome reír al imaginarlo enojado_ Levi, puede pasar_ mire hacia la puerta, viendo que esta no se había movido ni un milímetro; pero luego de varios segundos, esta se abro lentamente, asomándose una pequeña cabeza hasta poder mostrar sus afilados ojos, aun mostrando duda en su mirada_ Vamos, entra_ le anime, sentándome mejor para verlo abrir más la puerta y entrar con timidez; estaba tapando su torso y parte de sus muslos con una toalla, que rodeaba toda su figura_ ¿Qué pasa mi niño? ¿Estas impaciente por darte un baño?_ le pregunte divertido, sabiendo esa pequeña obsesión con la limpieza podía hacerlo sentir realmente incomodo si no podía ver una habitación limpia o a el mismo en un estado impecable.

Me sorprendió al ver que revoloteaba sus cabellos en negación, mientras su mirada era evasiva a la mía.

_ Papá_ me llamo, mirándome luego de un par de segundos de silencio_ ¿Puedo… Bañarme contigo?_

Decir que su petición me había sorprendido era poco.

_ Levi… Yo-_

_ ¡N-No! N-No, está bien_ interrumpió nervioso, pocas veces lo había visto así, haciéndome sonreí al ver como se volteaba y se apresuraba a tomar el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla, ya que esta había sido cerrada luego de que el ingresara_ Fue algo tonto, te dejare bañarte solo y-_

_ Levi_ volví a llamar, esta vez en un tono severo que lo dejo helado, incluso pude ver cómo su mano comenzó a temblar sobre la perilla de la puerta; nunca le hablaba así, solo cuando él hacía realmente imprudente_ Levi, mírame_ lo vi dudar en voltearse o no, pero de forma lenta, comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje hasta estar de frente a mí; se había encogido tanto que me costó brutalmente el no saltar de la bañera y abrazarlo fuertemente_ Acércate un poco_ nuevamente, la duda afloro en su rostro, pero sus piecitos descalzos se movieron unos cuatro pasos pequeños hacia mí; asustándose cuando una de mis manos mojadas revolvió sus cabellos, dejándolos levemente húmedos_ Oye, claro que puedes, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos; además, nos ahorraremos agua y podremos cenar antes_ y el asintió, como si hubiera tenido esa idea originalmente él

_ Me tomare una ducha entonces_ dijo apresurado, yendo rápidamente hacia la ducha luego de que yo asintiera con una sonrisa para aceptar su petición, donde cerro la cortina de la misma para darse intimidad.

Suspire aliviado; Levi se estaba volviendo un niño muy cariñoso, a comparación con los primeros meses junto a nosotros; donde incluso daba manotazos y bufaba realmente molesto si lo tocábamos demás, como un gato arisco. Pero luego de insistir tanto, él comenzó a ceder; quedando como un gatito mimoso que adoraba la atención y los mimos que le dábamos.

No me di cuenta que él ya se había duchado hasta que paso su pequeña mano cerca de mi rostro, revoloteando esta para llamar mi atención, y cuando le mire a los ojos, su entrecejo se frunció mientras que su labio inferior se levantó adorablemente.

_ Levi, ya terminaste_ note, haciendo que suspirara.

_ Hace mucho termine, y te llame muchas veces pero no me volviste a prestar atención_ dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, jadeando asustado cuando por consecuencia, la toalla que lo tapara se callera_ ¡No mires!_ grito, haciéndome reír por el enorme sonrojo que apareció en su rostro mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos y manos.

_ Levi_ le llame divertido, asomando mi cuerpo para envolverlo con uno de mis brazos y acercarlo a la bañera_ Tu querías bañarte conmigo, se supone que no deberías tener vergüenza por eso, pequeño ángel mío_ le recordé, mientras el asentía avergonzado_ Ven aquí_ le incentive, haciendo que sus bracitos rodearan mi cuello mientras mi brazo lo levantaba del suelo para sumergirlo suavemente en el agua caliente, sentándolo sobre mis muslos_ ¿Lo ves? No debes avergonzarte porque no puedo ver nada_ dije, mostrándole como el agua y las burbujas se encargaban de cubrir hasta un poco por debajo de sus axilas. El deshizo un poco su abrazo para verme a los ojos, dejando esa conexión por un momento prolongado antes de que acomodara su rostro sobre mi pecho.

Se veía tan lindo que quería apretarlo más contra mí y no soltarlo jamás.

_ Ayúdame a bañarme_ me pidió, volteándose y dejando su espalda contra mi pecho. Bese su coronilla antes de tomar el shampoo y comenzar a masajear cuidadosamente ese fino y oscuro cabello, mientras lo veía enjabonarse el cuerpo y jugar con el objeto que ya había olvidado que había puesto sobre el agua: un patito de hule.

_ Cierra los ojos_ le pedí, luego de haber terminado de lavar el cabello para poder enjuagarlo. El obedeció, y cuando finalice mi tarea, él se volteo, sentándose frente a mí.

_ Ahora te toca_ decidió, juntando sus manitos como un cuenco delante de mí, haciéndome entender que le colocara shampoo dentro del improvisado cuenco. Luego de hacerlo, él se acomodó, posando sus manitos sobre mi cabello y empezando a moverlas en círculos, relajándome notoriamente. La sensación de sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello me encantaba_ ¿No te duele?_ pregunto curioso, viendo como algunos mechones se enredaban y cinchaban en ocasiones.

_ No Levi, lo estás haciendo muy bien_ apremie, cerrando los ojos ante el masaje, abriéndolos de golpe luego de sentir sus labios chocando contra mi frente. Nos quedamos así por un momento, hasta que una enorme sonrisa aprecio en mi rostro.

Era tan adorable.

_ ¡Oh, Levi!_ suspire entusiasmado, abrazándolo fuertemente y repartiendo infinidad de ruidosos besos sobre su rostro, logrando que él se riera y pataleara un poco, moviendo el agua de la bañera.

_ E-Eren, me haces cosquillas_ chillo divertido, intentando vagamente alejarme con sus manitos.

_ Voy a devorarte a besos, pequeño y escurridizo mocoso_ "amenace", mientras él se encogía un poco, haciéndose aún más diminuto, él había cedido a mi "amenaza".

Y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose logro detenernos a ambos.

Pudimos ver a Mikasa parada allí, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo, viéndonos dentro de la bañera con una mirada extrañada y sorprendida; y podía imaginar porque, ya que eran contadas las veces que ella podía ver a Levi reía a carcajadas, o porque era la primera vez que lo veía bañándose con otra persona, ya que desde el primer día, mostro que no le gustaba que le molestaran cuando estaba en el baño.

_Emm… ¿Bienvenida a casa?_ le salude, sonriéndole apenado, viendo como ella aun no quitaba la sorpresa de su rostro.

_ ¿Acaso se están bañando juntos?_ cuestiono atónita, y casi enseguida, el chasquido de lengua de nuestro hijo hizo que su entrecejo se frunciera_ ¿Por qué?_

_ Porque así podríamos cenar antes_ respondí tranquilo, abrazando a nuestro níveo ángel para luego levantarme, dejando que el agua escurriera de ambos cuerpos mientras Levi se aferraba fuertemente de mi cuerpo para no caerse; poco me importaba que Mikasa nos viera desnudos_ Levi y yo hicimos la cena, nos bañamos juntos para ahorrar tiempo_

_ Yo…_ ella retrocedió un poco para que yo pudiera salir de la bañera, y tome la toalla más grande que había allí, envolviendo el cuerpo de mi niño y el mío con esta_ No había nadie en casa cuando llegue, y me asusté mucho… Hasta que los oí reír_ conto, sin quitar la mirada del bulto que se escondía debajo de la toalla.

_ Estábamos en una improvisada lucha_ respondí divertido, caminando hasta la saluda, viendo a Mikasa tornarse levemente pálida_ Yo iba ganando ¿no es así?_ la toalla se movió de forma ascendente y descendente, dándome la razón.

_ Eren, yo creo que-_

_ ¿Aún no te has cambiando?_ interrumpí, recordándole que aun llevaba su uniforme laboral.

_ No, bueno, recién llegue a casa_ respondió, bajando la mirada y evitando que le viera.

_ Vamos; ve a vestirte de forma cómoda para así poder cenar_ le convencí, besando su mejilla mientras que salía del baño_ Mientras nosotros nos secaremos y vestiremos, ¿verdad? _ nuevamente, el ser debajo de la toalla me dio la razón, haciendo que me apresure para que todos estuviéramos listos para cenar.

Ya que luego de tanta "lucha", mi estómago imploraba por la cena.

* * *

_ La hija de Mina ya tiene una pareja_ soltó Mikasa, como nuevo tema de conversación, logrando una mirada amenazante se dirigiera hacia ella, siendo ignorada olímpicamente por mi pareja.

Este era el tema que nunca quería tocar, un tema tabú, porque sabía hacia donde se estaba dirigido.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ inquirí, luego de intentar concentrarme en la cena_ ¿Qué edad tiene?_ pregunte, arrepintiéndome de querer desviar la conversación y lograr que esta se aplazara.

_ Catorce_ su respuesta logro atorar el trozo de alimento que se dirigía a mi estómago, el cual decidió subir en vez de bajar. Logre hacerlo descender luego de tragar varias veces.

Esta conversación lograría matarme, ya podía sentirlo.

_ Y… ¿Y esa niña que es?_

_ Papá_ alerto nuestro pequeño, el cual me estaba mirando atentamente. Seguramente, sabía que reacción podía tener si respondía que-

_ Es una omega_

Bingo, lo había logrado.

Mi apetito había sido eliminado.

Empuje el plato de comida hacia a delante e intente tranquilizarme; como odiaba que Mikasa siempre intentara recordarme de forma indirecta lo que sucedería dentro de unos pocos años.

_ ¿Papá?_ me llamo mi niño, tirando suavemente de la manga de mi abrigo para captar mi atención, lo cual logro totalmente, ya que todo el tema tenía que ver con él.

Mi niño solo tenía diez años, pero yo ya estaba temiendo a que algún otro niño le pusiera el ojo encima, y ese tema ya tenía cansada a Mikasa, haciéndola bufar por mis celos cuando yo sobreprotegía a nuestro cachorro; y por eso, ella intentaba prepararme para ese momento. Pero lo único que lograba era martirizarme con la idea de que en pocos años el entraría en celo, captando la atención de los alfas que tenía como compañeros.

_ Eren_ me llamo mi pareja, ganándose una mirada de advertencia_ Debes aceptar que algún día alguien-_

_ No_ gruñí de forma gutural _ No voy a dejar que nadie se le acerque_ Levi me miro extrañado, sin darse cuenta de que hablábamos específicamente de él_ Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno, no voy a aprobar a ninguna sanguijuela que lo quiera solo por tener una mente caliente de adolecente y solo quiera aparearse por estar cegado por el celo _ esto último casi lo susurre, ya que si se enteraba de que estábamos hablando precisamente de él, lograríamos asustarlo; estábamos esperando a que llegue su primer celo para explicarle de forma correcta las diferencias de la jerarquía.

_ No te preocupes_ dijo despreocupada mi novia_ Estoy segura de que elegirá bien a su pareja_ aseguro_ Él es inteligente y muy perspicaz, tú lo sabes_

_ Lo se_ refunfuñe, viendo a Levi comer elegantemente en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras nos miraba de forma curiosa, tratando de adivinar de quien estábamos hablando _ Lo que pasa es que… Solo míralo_ le indique enternecido, logrando sobresaltarlo_ Es la cosita más linda de todas_ hable de forma melosa, dejando atrás todo mi enojo y logrando avergonzarlo_ ¡Oww, ven aquí!_ palmee mi regazo, viéndolo saltar del suyo y estirar sus brazos para ayudarlo a acomodarse sobre mí; y no fue llegar a sentarse cuando ya lo estaba besuqueando_ ¿Quién es el omega más hermoso de todos?_ le pregunte, haciendo que chocara su frente con la mía con algo de fuerza; solo lo hacía cuando está realmente avergonzado. Todo mientras Mikasa nos observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque se le notaba algo incomoda.

_ ¿S-Soy yo?_ pregunto con timidez, derritiendo mi corazón por completo.

_ ¡Por supuesto que lo eres!_ chille, volviendo a comer sus mejillas a besos, sintiendo sus manos tratando de alejarme un poco; ya hasta sus pequeñas orejas se estaban sonrosando. Al detenerme, lo mire a los ojos, observando cómo estos brillaban con intensidad, haciéndome saber que quería decir algo_ ¿Qué sucede mi ángel?_ cuestione con una sonrisa, acariciando sus suaves cabellos azabaches.

_ _Je t' aime_ _(Te amo)_ _ soltó, haciendo que su mirada se iluminara más, haciéndome morder el labio de la ternura.

_ _Et nous on t'aime vous (Y nosotros te amamos a ti)__ le respondí, pero un _"tsk"_ de su parte me confundió.

Ni yo ni Mikasa esperábamos lo que paso después.

El solo se inclinó, y en apenas un roce, toco sus labios con los míos, antes de esconder su rostro en mi hombro y abrazar mi cuello fuertemente.

A pesar de eso, yo solo lo abrace como siempre, retándole importancia al asunto, mientras que Mikasa nos miraba de forma desaprobatoria.

* * *

_ ¿Ves? Aquí esta_ le señale yo, susurrando mientras señalaba la pantalla de mi monitor_ _"Es una costumbre que en Francia se salude con un beso en la mejilla si es alguien desconocido y con dos si es alguien conocido; pero entre familiares, un roce de labios de apenas milisegundos es el saludo tradicional"__ le leí, totalmente calmado, mientras ella seguía de brazos cruzados y girando alrededor de la cama.

_Eren, eso no significa que solo puede besarte y ya_ rezongo.

_ Es una cosa de costumbres, Mikasa_ intente hacerle entrar en razón_ Es como una tradición para ellos; apuesto que a su madre también le daba besos así_

_ No estamos en Francia, Eren, el no debería hacer esas cosas_

_ Mikasa, el solo rozo sus labios, no fue un beso en su totalidad_ dije tranquilo, apagando la computadora y dejándola en mi mesa de noche_ No debes alarmarte por una cosa así, cuando él te de uno ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Lo vas a rechazar?_ la vi alzando una ceja, como si la respuesta fuera obvia_ Podría ofenderse; es como si no te aceptaran la mano para saludarte aquí_ finalice, tapándome con los cobertores y viéndola sentarse en su lado de la cama.

_ Yo… Eren, no lo sé…_ balbuceo pensativa, asustándose al ver que apresaba su cintura con mis manos y la atraía hacia a mí.

_ Deja de pensar en eso_ dije tapándola con el cobertor y abrazándola contra mi_ Mejor vamos a dormirnos ya, dentro de poco tendré mis exámenes finales y quiero descansar todo lo que pueda_ recordé, mientras ella se acomodaba para quedar con su cabeza recostada sobre mi torso cubierto por una camiseta.

_ Es cierto; y tienes el veredicto el día de tu cumpleaños_ recordó, haciéndome gruñir al recordar eso; al menos me lo darían en la mañana, pero pensar que podrían reprobarme ese día me desanimaba un poco, a pesar de todos los días que he estado estudiando para los exámenes finales.

No me di cuenta, pero ella empezó a acariciar mi torso, bajando hacía mi abdomen, para luego meter su mano debajo de la camiseta, jugando con sus dedos sobre mi piel.

No puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que habíamos hecho eso, y sin negarme, deje que me besara y se posicionara sobre mí.

Después de todo, no habíamos tenido mucha intimidad, y si bien no me sentía "necesitado", mis instintos solo reaccionaron tomándola por la cadera y haciendo que se acortara más la distancia para besarla con fiereza. El gruñido de nuestras gargantas no tardaron en llegar, y cuando estaba por subir la blusa que utilizaba para dormir, fue el momento que lo escuche.

_ ¿P-Papá?_ una tercera voz nos sorprendió, haciendo que Mikasa prácticamente saltara hacia su lado de la cama, cubriéndose totalmente por los cobertores, a pesar de aun tener su pijama puesto.

Yo solo alcance a encender la luz de mi lámpara nocturna, viendo frente a mí a nuestro pequeño ángel, con su pijama holgado, su cabello revuelto, con sus ojos hinchados y levemente rojos, abrazando un oso de peluche que le había regalado cuando el apenas llego.

Ver rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas me bajo totalmente el libido.

_ ¿Qué sucedió mi niño?_ pregunte preocupado, destapándome y sentándome en el borde de la cama para poder verlo mejor, limpiando las nuevas lagrimas que estaban acumulándose y cayendo de sus ojos_ Levi, ¿Por qué lloras?_

_ C-Creo que hay algo en mi cuarto_ sollozo, abrazando más fuerte al oso de felpa_ T-P-Papá, t-tengo miedo_ confeso, siendo apresado de inmediato por mis brazos para calmarlo, chocando su rostro contra mi torso desnudo.

No me había enterado en que momento Mikasa me había quitado la camiseta, hasta que la vi en el suelo y las lágrimas de Levi mojaron mi esternón.

_ No llores, tranquilo_ le hable dulce, tomándolo en brazos y parándome de la cama, caminando con el hasta el exterior de la habitación_ Vamos a revisar que hay allí, ¿está bien?_ el asintió, haciéndose realmente pequeño entre mis brazos mientras ingresaba en su habitación, encendiendo la luz y encontrándola completamente ordenada y pulcra, a excepción de la cama, donde las sabanas estaban desordenadas levemente. Lo senté en el borde la cama y me arrodille en el suelo, frente a él, quedando casi a la misma altura_ ¿Dónde está lo que te ha asustado?_

_ N-No lo sé_ respondió, escondiendo su rostro con sus bracitos_ S-Solo lo escuche… Tenía mucho miedo_ confeso, sollozando nuevamente cuando una de mis manos acaricio su cabello para consolarlo.

_ No te preocupes Levi, estoy aquí; nada te hará daño_ le asegure, logrando que su rostro saliera de su escondite para verme a los ojos_ ¿Confías en papá?_ el asintió de forma rápida_ Entonces quédate quieto aquí, sobre la cama, mientras reviso que no haya nada que te pueda hacer algo_ el volvió a asentir, mientas yo me agachaba para revisar debajo de la cama.

No había nada allí, continuando con el armario donde guardaba su ropa, buscando luego en los baúles donde el guardaba sus juguetes, encontrando la posible causa de su malestar.

_ Levi_ le llame, volteándome y viendo sus pozos color plomo observarme con atención_ ¿Es esto lo que te ha asustado?_ y se sobresaltó cuando alce el objeto, comprobando mi teoría.

Era un muñeco que le había regalado una compañera de secundaria y amiga incondicional, Hanji Zoe, la cual ahora estaba estudiando para ser Química Farmacéutica y en luego de enterarse de que tenía un hijo, decidió regalarle uno de sus… Extrañas creaciones. El muñeco media casi un metro de altura y estaba prácticamente desnudo, mostrando una cantidad abrumadora de músculos bien marcados; agradecía que no poseyera un miembro viril, pero según ella, ellos no tenían sexo definido, pero se notaba a millas que era un hombre.

Según ella, se había basado en mí para hacerlo.

Tenía cabello, largo hasta por debajo de la barbilla, de color chocolate. Sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, rodeados por una gran sombra negra, como si fueran enormes ojeras, y gracias a sus cejas fuertemente fruncidas, le daba una clara expresión de ira. Su boca parecía estar dividida en dos, donde sus dientes incisivos parecían estar un poco más abajo que los molares y premolares, pero encajaban perfectamente, como dos piezas de rompecabezas; parecía tener una sonrisa distorsionada y, para mi gusto, algo aterradora. Y no sabía cómo, pero incluso había implementado un dispositivo que, apretando su tórax, el muñeco lanzaba un fuerte y gutural gruñido, como una enorme bestia enfurecida. Hanji me habían hecho dudar el aceptar dárselo a mi hijo, pero no pude hacer nada, ya que ella se lo entregó personalmente, y no sabía cómo, pero el parecía encantado en aceptarlo.

Me sorprendió que este haya sido la causa de su miedo, si a él le gustaba estar con el "Titán Eren", como lo había bautizado Hanji.

_ ¿Quieres que me lo lleve?_ le pregunte, viéndolo saltar de la cama y arrebatármelo de forma recelosa.

_ ¡N-No!_ denegó, abrazándolo fuerte_ N-No fue su culpa... C-Creo que se activó su rugido por accidente… Y-Y yo me asuste… Eso es todo_

_ Está bien_ acepte, abrazándolo y cargándolo en brazos_ Vamos, debes dormir; mañana tendrás escuela y-_ su pequeña mano se posó sobre mis labios, deteniendo mis palabras.

_ Eren_ me llamo, mirándome de forma fija_ Puedo… ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?_

Decir que nuevamente, me había sorprendido, era restarle importancia al asunto.

_ ¿Tienes miedo aun?_ su tímido asentimiento me hizo darle un beso en su frente_ Está bien, mi ángel; hoy dormirás junto a mamá y papá, ¿está bien?_ el asintió apresurado, sonriendo de forma adobarle, derritiéndome totalmente_ Pero esa cosa no dormirá con nosotros_

_ Está bien, Titán Eren dormirá en mi cama_ aviso. Lo baje de mis brazos y el arropo con cuidado al muñeco sobre su lecho, mientras yo lo veía algo inquieto; ¿Cómo podía tenerle afecto a esa… Cosa? Sentía que él y Hanji tenían como un lenguaje secreto o algo así_ Listo_ aviso, tomándome de la mano.

Decidí volver a llevarlo en brazos, ya que no quería que anduviera caminando descalzo. Y al llegar a la habitación principal, Mikasa ya estaba profundamente dormida.

_Dormirás entre mamá y papá_ susurre, y el asintió, subiéndose a la cama y gateando hasta su lugar. Lo abrase fuerte cuando me acosté y tape a ambos.

Caí dormido luego de que el empezara a respirar de forma suave y rítmicamente lenta.

Levi aún era pequeño, y podíamos aceptar que durmiera algunas veces con nosotros, ya que luego de explicarle a Mikasa la situación, ella la entendió perfectamente, aunque se le notaba algo incomoda que el durmiera con nosotros, porque sí; la situación se volvió a repetir a lo largo de la semana por causa de pesadillas, al igual que los pequeños "saludos" que él me daba de repente, de los cuales, me acostumbre a lo largo de los días. Yo y Mikasa no teníamos verdaderos problema por eso.

Pero hubo un día en que realmente, Mikasa pareció reusarse a que el volviera a dormir en nuestra cama; y ese día, ella me despertó de un grito, asustándome notoriamente, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo que estaba sobre el mío casi saliera disparado hacia el suelo de no haber sido porque lo tenía fuertemente abrazado. Levi me había dicho que se sentía aplastado al dormir entre nosotros, así que lo arregle haciéndolo dormir sobre mi torso, y el parecía complacido por la decisión.

Esa mañana, Mikasa hablo seriamente conmigo, luego que ella le pidiera a Levi, de una forma hostil (que realmente me pareció innecesaria) que se fuera a su cuarto a arreglarse; que el volvería a dormir en su habitación. Pero parecía ocultar algo, ya que al preguntar el motivo, ella solo repetía que debía crecer y aprender a dormir en su cuarto, solo. Y agrego que me dejo atónito.

Ella llamaría a la psicóloga infantil de Levi para hacer una cita esa misma tarde.

Además, de la estricta restricción de alejarme de él hasta que hablaran con la especialista.

Y yo, totalmente anonadado, tuve que ceder que ella llevara a nuestro ángel a la escuela y lo fuera a recoger ella sola, para luego pasar a buscarme e ir hacia la oficina de la psicóloga. Realmente, la ansiedad de saber porque demonios Mikasa había tomado decisiones drásticas y sin consultarme si estaba de acuerdo o no, porque claramente, quería una explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

Y Levi, que me miraba de forma asustada, parecía estar igual o peor que yo; preguntando con su mirada por qué no había sido yo el que lo había llevado a la escuela, porque no lo había recogido de esta, y el obvio motivo de estar esperando el llamado de la mujer que lo había ayudado psicológicamente el aceptar el ser nuestro pequeño hijo.

Y yo no podía responder a sus dudas, ya que mi pareja soltaba un gruñido de advertencia cuando intentaba hablar con Levi, seguido por un una mirada afilada como un cuchillo quirúrgico.

Todo pareció aclararse cuando ella nos llamó a nosotros, los padres, habiendo hecho entrar previamente a nuestro ángel para una "encuesta".

Mi cerebro estaba procesando dolorosamente lo que estaba sucediendo., luego de que la psicóloga soltara esas cuatro palabras.

_ Síndrome de Edipo Negativo_

_… ¿Q-Que?_ solté atónito, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en mi pecho.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿Qué había hecho?

_ ¿Entonces él está enfermo?_ pregunto Mikasa de forma curiosa_ Digo, porque es un síndrome, y entonces-_ ella se detuvo luego de ganarse una mirada desaprobatoria de la especialista.

_ Señorita Ackerman_ hablo la mujer de forma notoriamente molesta, acomodándose los lentes que utilizaba para leer una planilla que poseía en sus manos, donde posiblemente, había anotado la información que obtuvo de la conversación que tuvo con nuestro hijo_ Solo porque una condición tenga la palabra "síndrome", no significa que la persona posea una enfermedad; su hijo está teniendo principios del Complejo de Edipo, y aunque este parece estar en etapas iniciales, parece estar bastante avanzado_

Mikasa se notaba avergonzada, pero la curiosidad se notaba en todo su rostro mientras yo estaba totalmente sumergido en un pozo de culpa, y mi pareja lo noto; adivinando que yo sabía de qué se trataba ese complejo.

_ Eren_ me llamo, sobresaltándome_ ¿Qué es eso?_ exigió una respuesta, haciendo que yo la viera asustado.

Temía las medidas (barreras) que podía poner Mikasa luego de saber de qué se trataba.

_ Señorita Ackerman_ le llamo la especialista con una mueca de comprensión, apiadándose de mí, notando como yo estaba completamente inhibido a decirle de que se trataba_ ¿Ha oído hablar de la historia de Edipo o a leído la obra "Edipo Rey"?_ ella ladeo su cabeza de forma negativa_ Es la historia de un niño el cual, por cuestiones de un terrible destino, termina matando a su padre y casándose y procreando con su madre_ yo no quería seguir escuchando a la mujer, pero Mikasa estaba más que ansiosa por escuchar lo que esta decía_ Es síndrome de Edipo se centra en una relación de amor y posesividad del niño con su madre, y su rivalidad y odio a su padre, ya que el pequeño quiere ser el único que obtenga el amor de su progenitora… Y su padre está siendo un claro "estorbo" en su decisión_ Mikasa se confundió, mirándome, observándome totalmente reducido en mi asiento.

_ Pero… Él no ha demostrado querer establecer ese tipo de conductas, el amarme a mí y odia a Eren_ la mujer se sacó los anteojos, posando su mirada en la puerta de vidrio que daba a otra habitación, donde sentado en un pequeña silla, Levi esperaba pacientemente a que nosotros termináramos de hablar.

_ Por algo este Síndrome de Edipo es Negativo, Señorita Ackerman_ la mirada de la mujer se posó en mí_ En este caso, la situación está totalmente invertida_ ella suspiro, viéndome a los ojos y notando mis lamentos_ Ahora usted es el estorbo, y el padre del niño es el objetivo… Levi se está enamorando de Eren_ Mikasa giro su rostro de forma mecánica hacia mí, atravesándome con sus oscuros ojos.

Ella estaba furiosa.

_ Esto es culpa tuya_ ataco, haciendo que yo me encogiera en mi asiento aun mas_ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo consientas tanto? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo mimes tanto? ¿Esta consiente de lo que le está pasando ahora? Era obvio que sus actitudes tienen que ver con todas las veces que lo estuviste excluyendo de los demás_ yo no podía decirle nada, estaba hundido en el enorme pozo de la culpa.

Mikasa tenía toda la razón.

_ Señorita Ackerman, haga silencio_ ordeno la especialista, logrando que esta retomara su compostura, sin dejar su entrecejo fruncido_ Como dije, el complejo está en sus etapas iniciales, por lo que será mucho más hacer que Levi deje de tener ese apagamiento tan fuerte que tiene con el Señor Jaeger_ ella me miro_ La solución al problema necesita colaboración de las dos partes, y no necesita que el señor Jaeger corte todas las líneas de relación con el niño… Pero deberá detenerse un poco a mimarlo y consentirlo tanto_

_ Yo… No quería que esto pasara_ hable por fin, viendo a la mujer hacer una mueca triste_ Yo amo a mi hijo… Es mi pequeño ángel, no pueden separarme de él_ rogué.

_ No se lo vamos a quitar, joven Eren_ aclaro la psicóloga_ Pero queremos que el niño tenga una relación normal con ustedes, padre-hijo, y no de pareja, lo cual terminara sucediendo si esto sigue como lo está haciendo_ ella se acomodó en su asiento_ Lo que puede hacer, es no mimarlo tanto, pero no queremos que lo evite totalmente, ¿entendió joven Eren?_ yo asentí, aun sin creer lo que había sucedido_ Y debe haber más relación entre ustedes, joven Mikasa_ le habló a mi novia_ El niño no la menciono casi ninguna vez en todo lo que hablamos; todo giro en torno al joven Eren, por lo que detone la clara falta de comunicación entre ustedes_ la mujer se levantó, haciendo que nosotros también lo hiciéramos_ Si logran cambiar estas cosas… Levi lograra cambiar en poco tiempo, se los aseguro_

* * *

_ Papá_ volvió a llamar, recibiendo la misma respuesta que hace cinco minutos.

Silencio.

Mikasa me había prohibido rotundamente el prestarle atención, y solo me lo permitía cuando ella estaba presente, solo para comprobar que no me "excedía"

_"Vamos a hacer terapia de choque"_ decidió, minutos después de haber llegado a casa y haber mandado a Levi a hacer su tarea a su habitación_ "No le prestaras atención por un tiempo, mientras que yo la pasare con el cómo tú lo hacías antes; si lo hacemos de esa forma, tal vez ese síndrome se vaya más rápido"_

Decir que yo estaba totalmente en desacuerdo era muy poco, pero luego de volver a recordarme porque nuestro niño estaba "enfermo", no pude hacer más que acceder.

Y desde ese momento, tuve terminantemente prohibido estar con Levi, y solo responder y hablar con él lo justo y necesario.

_ Eren… Eren_ volvió a insistir, esta vez, con un tono cansado y doloroso, volviendo a tirar de la manga de mi abrigo, mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en mis apuntes.

_ ¿Qué?_ cansado y de muy mal humor, enfrente a mi hijo; este pareció más que confundido ante mi actitud, siendo demostrado por su triste mirada.

_ Yo… Hice _Frasier_ _ confeso, mostrándome aquel pequeño postre que había hecho hace una semana atrás_ Te vi cansado y… Pensé que tendrías hambre_ un destello aparece en sus orbes, el cual me hizo tragar realmente duro.

_ ¿Hiciste para tu madre también?_ mi pregunta fue inesperadamente dura, tomándolo desprevenido.

_ Yo… No… No hice para Mika-_

_ Entonces no lo quiero… Llévatelo de aquí_ interrumpí, empujando levemente el postre que estaba sobre la mesa y volviendo mi rostro hacia mis apuntes.

No pude evitar mover mi rostro hacia él cuándo escuche la porcelana del plato tocando el suelo, quebrándose en miles de pedazos.

Y no fue lo único que se quebró.

El rostro desfigurado de mi ángel logro contraer dolorosamente mi pecho, mostrando claramente una mueca incrédula y totalmente dolida, ahora mojándose con la caída de un par de gruesas lagrimas; lo siguiente que escuche fue un sollozo, seguido por sus pasos apresurados subiendo la escalera de madera, con posible dirección hacia su habitación. Un apretón en mi hombro me sobresalto, volteando y viendo el rostro de mi novia, completamente tranquilo.

_ No te preocupes, yo iré a consolarlo… Así entenderá_ y se retiró, haciendo el mismo camino que había hecho Levi.

Y cuando escuche la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, arroje todos mis libros al suelo, en una clara señal de frustración.

El no pasar tiempo con Levi claramente estaba afectándome, y mi corazón se quebraba ante la mala imagen que el podría llevarse por mis actitudes.

Temía que pesara que lo odiaba.

La situación empeoro, en la noche, cuando unos toques en la puerta de nuestra habitación se hicieron presentes. Mikasa le había puesto seguro, logrando una barrera física que impedía que nuestro hijo intentara dormir con nosotros.

_ ¿P-Papá?_ me llamo, tocando la puerta de una forma más apresurada, mientras Mikasa negaba con su cabeza, dándome la orden de no responder al llamado_ P-Papá… P-Papa t-tengo miedo_ se escuchó sollozar, acompañado del intento de abrir la puerta, pero el traqueteo de esta le hizo entender que estaba bloqueada_ E-Eren ¡E-Eren ayúdame, t-tengo mucho miedo!_ grito esta vez, golpeando de forma desesperada la puerta, y con cada sollozo y cada golpe, una lagrima caía de mis ojos, cayendo sobre la almohada_ ¡Eren!_

_ "¡Ya basta! ¡¿No ves lo que estás haciendo?! ¡El niño está sufriendo!"_ grito mi mente, aun escuchando los gritos de mi pequeño_ "¡Corre a abrazarlo, a la mierda ese estúpido síndrome!"_ volvió a vociferar, pero la clara advertencia de la mirada de Mikasa me hizo quedarme donde estaba… Mientras lo escuche llorar agónicamente detrás de la puerta segundos después, haciendo sentirme la peor basura de todas, a pesar de ser "apremiado" por Mikasa, al decirme que "es lo correcto" y un "es por su bien".

Yo solo me atormente toda la noche, no solo por el estrés de saber que tendría mi examen en menos de tres días; sino por el dolor que se acrecentaba al no aceptar el amor que mi niño estaba intentando darme.

* * *

Solo faltaba un día… Un día para el examen final, y por ende, mi cumpleaños.

Mikasa me había prometido que aflojaríamos la "terapia" de Levi, ya que podría ver cómo, tanto el como yo, estábamos sufriendo notoriamente; y dejaría que al menos, pudiera hablar con él y abrazarlo algunas veces, no tantas para "no perder los avances".

Había decidido no estudiar el día antes, ya que con los nervios, podría arruinar todos esos días leyendo y releyendo todos mis apuntes; solo lo dedicaría a pasarlo con mi familia y, aunque Mikasa no lo quiera, jugar con Levi; porque si pasaba un momento más sin darle cariño a nuestro ángel, me levantaría de muy mal humor.

Tenía tantas ganas de llenarlo de besos e importar su perdón por haber sido tan brusco en estos días… Amaba tanto a ese niño, que no podía aguantar ver esa mirada triste por más tiempo.

Una llamada me saco de mi letargo, y la ver al fotografía de Mikasa titilando en la pantalla sonreí, atendiendo de inmediato.

 ___ Hola Mikasa_ salude, acomodándome en el sofá de la sala_ ¿Ya estás de camino a casa? ¿Cómo esta Lev-?_

_ _Eren__ me interrumpió, inesperadamente alterada_ _Eren, por favor, perdóname… Perdóname, yo me he olvidado… No puedo creerlo, yo-__

_ Mikasa…_ le llame, enderezándome ante la preocupación que termino asaltándome de repente_... Mikasa… ¿Qué sucede?_

 __ Es Levi_ _ eso fue suficiente para aflorar todos mis nervios_ _Yo… Por todos los cielos… Me he olvidado de ir a recogerlo__ confeso, haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia el reloj más cercano, deteniendo mi corazón completamente.

Casi había pasado una hora desde que se suponía que la escuela había cerrado… Por ende, él estaba afuera, esperando a que Mikasa lo fuera a buscar; ya que yo tenía terminantemente prohibido hacerlo.

Y el recordar que hacia un frio infernal afuera, logro levantarme de inmediato de mi asiento, corriendo por mi abrigo más grande y dirigiéndome hacia mi auto. No me contuve.

Simplemente explote.

_ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre olvidarte de algo tan importante?!_ grite, intentando colocar la llave del auto en su respectiva cerradura_

_ _¡E-Eren!__ le escuche sollozar, en ese momento, la preocupación por ir a buscar a Levi era abismalmente más grande que mi sensibilidad_ _¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Yo solo… no me acorde!__

_ ¡Por todos los cielos Mikasa!_ vocifere, queriendo arrojar el teléfono contra la ventana_ ¡Eras la única que debía ir, me prohibiste hacerlo! ¡¿Quién creías que iría a buscarlo si no eras tú?!_ el escucharla sollozar más fuerte hizo que mi furia disminuyera, ya que mi inconsciente me pedía que me calmara para no lastimar a Mikasa. Pero estaba seguro de que esa furia era una máscara para ocultar toda mi preocupación.

Preocupación que tenía por Levi y había sido ocultada todo este tiempo desde que la maldita terapia de choque había empezado.

… ¿Y ahora qué pensaría Levi de nosotros?... ¿Qué pensaría de mí? De aquel hombre que le había prometido nunca dejarlo… Nunca abandonarlo.

Corte la llamada y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, saliendo del auto apenas estuve en frente de ella.

_ ¡LEVI!_ grite desesperado, buscándolo con la mirada; pero el eco de las calles vacías solo aumentaban las posibles ideas paranoicas en mi cabeza_ ¡LEVI, ¿DONDE ESTAS?!_ volví a vociferar, recibiendo como respuesta el eco de mi voz.

Repetí mi ritual por más de diez minutos, sido ahora observado por las personas que pasaban a mi lado; posiblemente, viendo a un hombre que estaba perdiendo su voz… Perdiendo la esperanza a cada minuto, siendo reflejado en como esta se quebraba. Termine cayendo de rodillas en la calle, justo en frente de mi auto; podía ver el sol cayendo cada vez más, haciéndome saber que la tarde estaba terminando y la noche estaba por hacer su aparición. Mi desesperación se veía reflejada en el fuerte llanto que escapaba de mi garganta, soltando el nombre de mi ángel entre quejidos… Debía pararme de allí y buscarlo por todos lados.

Él podría estar asustado… Y yo debía devolverlo a casa.

Sin esperar más, limpie mis lágrimas (aunque nuevas de ellas cayeron casi de inmediato), entre al auto, y decidió, comenzaría a buscar por los alrededores, luego llamar a Mikasa para intentar calmarla, ya que posiblemente, luego de todas las cosas que dije, debía sentirme muy mal… Ella también amaba a nuestro cachorro, y tenía razón, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ir a buscarlo, ya que siempre lo hacía yo.

Pero al momento de tomar mi teléfono, el cual había dejado en el auto, note varias llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido, y antes de poder hacer algo más, una nueva llamada entrante del mismo. Trague duro, y conteste.

_ ¿H-Hola?_

_ _¿Señor Jaeger?__ una voz masculina resonó del otro lado de la línea_ _Señor Jaeger, ¿es usted?__

_ S-Sí, soy yo_ respondí, intentando calmarme_ ¿Quién es usted?_ pregunte de inmediato, intentando encender el auto mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Y este logro que mi respiración se detuviera.

_ _Señor Jaeger, su hijo, Levi, está conmigo__ esa respuesta no la espere, y sinceramente, no sabía si llorar de alegría por saber que alguien tenía a mi hijo o hacerlo de la angustia por la misma causa.

_ M-Mi bebé_ solloce_ M-Mi hijo, ¡¿Dónde está?!_

_ _Tranquilo Señor Jaeger__ habló la otra voz, logrando lo contrario de lo que me pedía_ _Soy el padre de uno de los compañero de su hijo, de Erwin Smith; mi hijo, de forma irresponsable, recién acaba de decirme que no les habían avisado a ustedes que su hijo vendría a casa a jugar con el mío luego de la escuela__ explico el hombre, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera errática.

_ M-Mi… ¿M-Mi hijo está bien?_ pregunte con la voz temblándome, la voz del otro lado carcajeo.

_ _Bueno, cayo dormido hace unos momentos, pero está perfectamente__ luego de un jadeo, libere mi preocupación en forma de lágrimas; mi hijo estaba bien… Él estaba bien_ _Señor Jaeger, ¿se encuentra bien?__ pregunto el hombre, mientras yo limpiaba mis ojos y mejillas con la manga de mi abrigo.

_ S-Si, si lo estoy_ respondí, encendiendo por fin mi auto_ ¿Puede decirme la dirección de su hogar? Iré a buscar a Levi de inmediato_

* * *

_ Pase, señor Jaeger_ invito el hombre, hablando en susurros_ Mi hijo también se quedó dormido junto al suyo, al parecer el día de hoy tuvieron clase de gimnasia en la escuela_ yo asentí, ya sabiéndolo de antemano; yo me había aprendido los horarios de Levi desde el primer día, estando preparado para que él no se olvidara de nada. El hombre, alto, de cabellos rubios y lentes redondos, me guio de forma sigilosa hacia una habitación, abriéndola suavemente_ Aquí están, señor Jaeger_

Y efectivamente, allí estaba.

En una cama para dos, del lado derecho, se encontraba mi pequeño ángel; acurrucado y tapado hasta la nariz de mantas, durmiendo acompasadamente. Y a su lado, estaba un niño de cabellos rubios, tapado hasta el torso y dormitando levemente, ya que se le podía ver claramente que no dormía tan profundamente como mi hijo. Poco me importo que otro niño, siendo alfa, beta u omega, estuviera durmiendo en la misma cama que mi cachorro; en este momento, solo quería saltar hacia esta y abrazar fuertemente a Levi, comprobar que estuviera bien, y llenarlo de besos.

_ Erwin, despierta hijo mío_ le llamo el Señor Smith al niño rubio, haciendo que se levantara algo tambaleante, pero luego de frotar sus ojos, estos se dirigieron a mí, inspeccionándome de forma analítica_ Él es el padre de Levi, Eren Jaeger_ me presento el mayor, mientras el niño, el cual vi que estaba elegantemente vestido, se dirigía a mí, con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Erwin Smith_ se presentó, alzando su mano para que yo la estrechara_ Un gusto, Señor Jaeger; Levi ha hablado maravillas de usted_ mis labios se fruncieron y me corazón se contrajo_ He notado que lo quiere mucho_ volvió a "atacar", agrandando su sonrisa.

_ Y-Yo-_

_ Lamento haber "raptado" a su hijo, Señor Jaeger, me olvide de decirle a su esposa que el vendría a casa para tomar té y jugar en la tarde_ se disculpó, soltando mi mano poniendo una pose aristocrática.

_ La próxima vez, avísenos; estábamos realmente preocupados_ solté, haciendo que le niño asintiera_ Yo… ¿Podrían dejarme un momento con Levi?... Por favor_ rogué, viendo al niño sonreír y tomar la mano de su padre.

_ Estaremos en la sala si nos necesitan_ hablo el Smith menor, llevándose a su padre_ Tomen su tiempo_ menciono, cerrando la puerta con cuidado mientras yo dirigía mi mirada hacia el bulto entre los cobertores.

Por fin, un momento donde solo estábamos Levi y yo, mientras que Mikasa no estaba presente. Me acerque con cuidado, subiendo a la cama despacio y acostándome de costado, contemplando el rostro de mi hijo.

Mordí mis labios para no llorar.

Una sombra oscura estaba debajo de sus ojos; eran ojeras, delatando que Levi no había dormido bien. Su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal, como la primera vez que lo habíamos conocido. Y su rostro, dormido, no mostraba tranquilidad; parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, arrugando su entrecejo mientras su barbilla temblaba.

¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado en Levi mientras yo estaba restringido?... ¿Seguiría siendo mi adorable y mimoso ángel… O volvería a ser el arisco gatito del inicio, aquel que no permitía que lo tocasen y parecía repudiarle el estar cerca de los otros? Pronto lo sabría, ya que cuando acaricie su mejilla, él se removió en su lugar, comenzando a abrir sus ojos, reconociéndome de inmediato.

Él no se movió, y yo tampoco lo hice, dejando que el choque entre esmeralda y plomo se diera. El silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido el nuestras respiraciones, siendo la de él la más notoria al chocar con los cobertores. Trague nervioso, y decidí hablar.

_ Hola_ susurre, notando sus ojos cerrarse con tranquilidad y abrirse un par de veces, antes de abrir su pequeña boca.

_ Hola_ respondió, bostezando un segundo después y buscando con su mirada algo a su alrededor_ ¿Qué hora es?_ levante mi brazo izquierdo, encontrando mi reloj de muñeca.

_ Las seis y diez minutos_ respondí, volviendo a fijar mis ojos en él, que me miraba de forma extrañada.

_ ¿Y Mikasa?_ cuestiono, haciéndome recordar que no le he avisado que ya había encontrado a nuestro hijo_ Creí que ella vendría a buscarme… No tu_ confeso, haciéndome suspirar de forma dolorosa, como si hubiera respirado aire muy pesado y me costara respirar.

_ Ella no pudo ir Levi… Nos preocupamos mucho, no habías avisado nada que vendrías a la casa de tu compañero-_

_ No quise preocuparla_ respondió, logrando que mi pecho doliera_ Me olvide de decirle que me quedaría en la casa de Erwin… Por un tiempo_

_ ¿Un tiempo?_ pregunte, viéndole asentir_ ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte?_

_ Unos días, una semana… Todo lo que pudiera… No quería volver a casa_ su respuesta hizo que mi corazón fuera atravesado por una flecha, destruyéndome internamente.

_ ¿Porque no querías volver a casa, Levi?_ pregunte, acercando mi mano a su rostro, pero él la detuvo en el aire con la cuya, impidiendo que llegara a mi objetivo.

_ Porque estabas tú, Eren… Por eso no quería volver a casa_ el soltó mi mano, la cual se quedó estática sobre su rostro, sin tocarlo; totalmente petrificado ante su respuesta… ¿Yo era la causa de su mal estar?... Debía suponerlo.

_ Ya… Ya veo_ respondí, bajando mi mano hasta la altura de mis ojos_ ¿Ya has hablado con el padre de tu compañero? ¿El acepta que te quedes aquí?_

_ Si, él no tiene problemas_ respondió de forma monótona, haciéndome sonreír tristemente.

_ Qué bueno…_ respondí, intentando que mi voz no temblara, sin que dejara ver mis ojos; porque si lo hacía, simplemente no resistiría_ Yo… Le diré a tu madre que te quedaras aquí, si es lo que deseas. Le dejare dinero al Señor Smith para que compre comida y las cosas necesarias; Mikasa te traerá la ropa que quieras y tus cuadernos de clase, al igual que los juguetes que le pidas_ se senté en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda, siendo el momento donde despegue mi mano de mi rostro.

Tenía la esperanza que el intentara hablarme… Sabía que él era muy perceptible y sabía cuándo yo estaba triste.

_ Está bien, adiós_ respondió simplemente, haciéndome temblar completamente.

El ya no me quería.

Gire mi torso, e hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento; sonreírle de la mejor forma que podía.

_ Adiós, mi ángel, cuídate mucho_ me voltee y me levante, dispuesto a irme, pero me queje cuando algo choco contra mi espalda, y cuando me voltee, un cojín estaba tirado en el suelo.

Levi me lo había arrojado.

_ ¿M-Me odias tanto como para dejarme en la casa de un extraño, así, nada más?_ pregunto, tomando un nuevo cojín que se encontraba allí_ ¿No que nunca dejarías que nadie se acercara a mí? ¡¿Todas las cosas que dijiste eran mentira?!_ levanto la voz, arrojando la nueva munición, la cual solo pude protegerme de ella, escondiendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Yo me quede sin aliento.

_ L-Levi, y-yo-_

_ ¡Creí que yo te pertenecía!_ grito, mostrando su rostro bañado en lágrimas_ ¡Creí que era tu "pequeño y lindo omega"! ... ¡C-Creí que me amabas!_

_ Y aun te amo bebé_ le recordé, acercándome a la cama_ Aun eres mi lindo, tierno y pequeño omega_

_ ¡Mientes!_ busco con sus manos algo sobre la cama, y luego de no encontrarlo, se puso de pie sobre esta, y arremetió contra mí, golpeando sus puños sobre mi pecho; su dolor estaba reflejado en su ataque_ S-Siempre te molesto que yo estuviera contigo todo el tiempo, siempre te molesto que durmiera contigo, siempre te molesto que yo te demostrar… L-Lo mucho que te amo_ sollozo, quejándose cuando mis brazos lo apretaron contra mi cuerpo.

Yo no aguante más.

_ No sabes… Lo mucho que te he echado de menos, mi niño_ le confesé, escondiendo mi rostro en su pequeño hombro_ Todas las veces que te veía quería… Atacarte con cosquillas y hacerte reír, abrazarte fuerte para alejar tu tristeza… Y llenarte a besos, para que supieras que te amo tanto como tú me amas a mi_ sus manitos se posaron en mis mejillas, haciendo que lo viera al rostro. Me había descubierto:

Estaba llorando.

_ ¿P-Porque me evitaste todo este tiempo?_ tartamudeo, pasando sus diminutos dedos cobre mis mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que caían por ellas_ S-Si tanto querías estar conmigo… ¿P-Porque-?_

_ ¿Recuerdas aquel día que fuimos con tu psicóloga, Levi?_ el asintió apresurado_ Nos dimos cuenta… Que si yo te mimaba mucho, y no te soltaba… Podría pasarte cosas malas, como pelearte con mamá_

_ Pero ella ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo_ menciono dudoso.

_ Lo se bebe, es porque era necesario… Pero vimos que estábamos equivocados_ peine con cuidado su cabello hacia atrás, haciéndome sonreír con añoranza; extrañaba mimarlo, pero era el momento de hablar con él y poder imponer límites_ Escucha Levi_ lo tome en brazos y me senté en la cama, sentándolo a el sobre mi regazo_ Nos hemos dado cuenta… Que solo yo he pasado mucho tiempo contigo_ el asintió, arregostándose en mi pecho con cuidado_ Y mamá también quiere estar contigo_

_ ¿Ella se puso celosa?_ pregunto inocente, haciéndome reír ante la idea.

_ Podríamos decir que si, se puso celosa_ hice que me mirara, luego de tomar su barbilla_ Mikasa te ama mucho, también eres su pequeño omega el cual quiere proteger de todo mal_ acaricie su mejilla con cuidado, mientras el cerraba los ojos_ Por lo que ahora, debemos repartirnos nuestro pequeño hijo, y eso significa que debo dejar de mimarte un poco, para que Mikasa también pueda hacerlo_

_ Pero… ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto?_ pregunto triste, ganándose un beso en la frente.

_ Eso fue un grave error mi niño, cometimos un error muy grande tanto papá como mamá_ "Yo por haber aceptado esa estúpida terapia de choque, y ella por proponerla; sabía que no era una buena idea" pensé, apretando los dientes con enojo.

_ Entonces_ me saco de mi letargo, mirándome de forma inocente_ ¿Si me amas?_

Como respuesta, bañe su rostro en ruidosos besos, haciéndole reír y retorcerse.

_ No debes dudar eso nunca, Levi_

_ No lo dudare más, Papá_ respondió, abrazando mi torso con sus bracitos, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

_ ¿Aun quieres quedarte a dormir en la casa de tu amigo?_ le pregunte, recordando que estábamos en su casa justamente_ Puedes hacerlo… Es tu amigo, y aunque dude un poco, puedo empezar a confiar en que él no te hará nada_ el revoloteo sus cabellos, negando con su cabeza.

_ No, hoy quiero estar en casa_ respondió, mientras lo cargaba en brazos hacia la salida_ Otro día podre venir a su casa a pasar la noche, o el en la nuestra, puede hacerlo ¿verdad?_

_ Aun quiero conocerlo bien mi niño, si no te das cuenta, él te rapto hoy_ le recordé, fingiendo enojarme., recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Levi.

_ No te preocupes Papá, no volverá a pasar_ él se abrazó fuerte, mientras íbamos hacia la sala de la casa_ Te lo prometo_

* * *

_ ¡Oh, santo cielo!_ suspiro, corriendo hacia nuestro niño, el cual fue abrazado efusivamente por mi madre apenas entramos por la puerta principal, la cual acompañaba a Mikasa que estaba notoriamente aliviada mientras se acercaba a nosotros_ ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Mi hijo no fue capaz de avisar que te había encontrado, y me dejo con el corazón en la boca todo este tiempo_ vi como mi madre besuqueaba a su nieto; descubriendo que me había "heredado" ese hábito de besuquear a mi niño. Y mientras mi madre se llevaba a Levi hacia la cocina, sospechando que comenzaría a "engordarlo" como cuando estábamos en su casa, Mikasa me abrazo fuertemente, mientras yo la contenía.

Era el momento de hablar.

_ Ya hable con él_ le conté_ Le dije que volvería a mimarlo, pero que lo compartiría contigo, entonces no podía hacerlo tanto como antes porque si no te pondrías celosa_ dije divertido, haciéndola suspirar aliviada_ Te dije que esa terapia no funcionaría_ le recrimine, ganándome un golpe juguetón en el abdomen.

_ No sabía en lo que estaba pensando… Dije todo eso sin pensar_ confeso, abrazándome nuevamente.

_ Le prometí que hoy dormiría con nosotros_ ella volvió su mirada hacia mí, viéndome notoriamente sorprendida_ Ambos debemos abrazarlo fuerte, él me dijo que sería su ultima vez durmiendo con sus "papis", así que quería que fuera especial_ Mikasa asintió, estando de acuerdo en su decisión.

Esa noche, luego de que mi madre se fuera a casa, nos fuimos a dormir; abrazando con un brazo cada uno a nuestro hijo, el cual descanso como lo que era.

Como un dulce y lindo bebé.

* * *

Camine por los pasillos, con el papel en la mano. Estaba nervioso, ya que este sería el momento que podría cambiar mi vida. Al momento de abrir las puertas hacia el exterior, pude ver a mis padres, a mis amigos, a mi novia, y al pequeño ser que se había vuelto tan importante para mí. Todas las miradas estaban en mí, deformándose levemente en expectativa, al ver mi mueca indecisa.

_ Yo…_ susurre, levantando el trozo de papel, que poseía unas palabras, un as firmas, un sello, y un título; Licenciado en Medicina_ ¡Aprobé el examen!_ grite, sintiendo algo estrellarse contra mis piernas y apretándolas, siendo seguido por otro que me apretó fuertemente mi torso; Mikasa y Levi fueron los primeros en abrazarme.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Papá/Eren!_ felicitaron, logrando que suelte un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

Nuevamente, una nueva etapa de mi vida se abría a partir de ese momento.

* * *

*Frasier: Es un postre típico francés que está hecho con una base de galletas (en este caso es de galletas, ya que Levi es solo un niño, y no puede hacer una masa tan elaborada como realmente se hace), relleno de una cremosa y consistente crema, donde se le colocan mitades de fresa en los costados y, si se le desea, se le pone una capa de jarabe de fresas encima*

Solo lo diré de forma simple; ya se viene el salseo eue


	3. Chapter 3

Abrí con lentitud la puerta de la habitación, viéndola a oscuras ya que la ventana de la misma estaba cerrada, deteniendo moderadamente el frio que intentaba ingresar. Aun así pude divisar a mi objetivo, envuelto tercamente entre las sabanas y gruesas mantas que tenía en la cama, ya que este era muy sensible a esta época del año, aun más en sus inicios, donde la nieve caía y el ambiente era más cruel. Ingresé con pasos largos y sigilosos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, quedando junto al lado de la cama donde mi objetivo descansaba plácidamente, mientas me agachaba a la altura de esta para admirar la nuca del ser durmiente. Mi acompañante hizo las mismas cosas que había hecho yo, ingresar con suavidad, y sin hacer ni un solo sonido, desviándose hacia la ventana para abrirla con cuidado, empujando hacia afuera el par de tablas de madera que impedían el ingreso de luz, iluminando todo el cuarto para enseguida cerrar las ventanas de vidrio. Yo solo estaba vestido con un pantalón de pijama junto a un suéter que me había regalado mi madre en noche buena, o para ser más específico, la noche de ayer, mientras que mi acompañante llevaba un pantalón similar, una camisa ceñida junto a un fino abrigo y pantuflas, ambos viendo al dueño de la habitación removerse por la luz que le estaba dando en la cara, dándose la vuelta y quedando de frente a mí, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Mire a mi pareja, y ella asintió, acercándose y quedando en la misma postura que yo, mientas coloque mi mano en lo que sería la cadera del ser durmiente.

_ Levi…_ susurre, reprimiendo una risa cuando su entrecejo se frunció_ Levi… Ángel mío, despierta_ volví a susurrar, moviendo un poco el cuerpo del menor, escuchando un quejido seguido por un gruñido_ Vamos mi niño, hoy es un día especial_ dije de forma alegre, logrando que sus pestañas se removieran y dejaran ver, de forma parsimoniosa, esos hermosos pozo de plomo líquido, mientras se acurrucaba más en su lugar, volviendo a soltar un quejido, pero esta vez, uno por el sueño.

_ ¿Qué hora es?_ preguntó con la voz pastosa y ronca, restregando uno de sus ojos con su pequeña mano.

_ Son las ocho y media_ respondí suavemente, llevando mi mano de su cadera hacia su cabello desordenado, peinándolo dulcemente_ ¿Sabes que día es hoy?_

El volvió a cerrar sus ojos y un suspiro abandono sus labios.

_ ¿Navidad?_ preguntó dudoso, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, viéndome asentir.

_ Y sabes que más, ¿no es así?_ le pregunte, recibiendo un asentimiento seguido por un ligero sonrojo_ Feliz cumpleaños, _Mon ange (Mi ángel)_ _ una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro, mientras se sentaba en la cama con ayuda de sus pequeños brazos, siendo apresado por los míos en un fuerte abrazo, sacando un quejido de su parte por la fuerza empleada.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, Levi_ recito Mikasa con dulzura, levantándose y abrazando a Levi sobre mi propio abrazo, mientras le daba un beso sobre la frente_ El desayuno está listo, iré a servirlo y los espero en la mesa_ dijo separándose y saliendo de la habitación, dejándonos a nosotros allí.

_ Levi, ya tienes once años_ le recordé, sintiendo sus bracitos zafarse y enredarse en mi cuello para mayor comodidad_ Mi hermoso ángel, ¿ya te sientes más grande?_ le pregunte divertido, recibiendo un tirón de cabello de su parte_ ¡Muy bien, muy bien, no volveré a tocar el tema de la altura!_ le chille fingiendo dolor para que me soltara de los cabellos, cosa que resulto efectiva.

Le ayude a buscar un abrigo mientras él buscaba sus pequeñas pantuflas, y una vez listo, lo lleve de la mano hacia el comedor, donde Mikasa nos esperaba con el desayuno, viendo sobre la mesa unos hot cakes con un poco de mermelada de fresa, algunas frutas, un vaso de jugo de naranja, café para nosotros y chocolate caliente para Levi. Y mientras desayunábamos, Mikasa decidió hablar.

_ ¿Recordaste avisarle a tus amigos para que vinieran y a la hora que será la fiesta?_ el receptor asintió, masticando algo de fruta con lentitud_ ¿A quiénes invitaste?_

_ A muy pocos en verdad_ confesó luego de tragar_ Invite a Erwin y a su padre, ellos no tenían problema en venir ya que ellos pasan solos las navidades; también a Hanji, aunque es Eren la que debía invitarla_

_ Si, ya lo hice_ avisé, recordando haberle dicho a Hanji que estaba invitada a venir para el cumpleaños de Levi, y esta había aceptado de inmediato.

_ También van a venir Carla y Grisha_ siguió recordando, contando con sus dedos a las personas que vendrían ese día, ya teniendo una de sus manos llena luego de nombrar a sus abuelos_ También a Farlan, e Isabel dijo que vendría, tarde, pero vendría de todas formas_ contando con su otra mano, nombro a su compañero de club de música y a su compañera del club de gimnasia_ Y también invite a Mike_

Ese último logro que casi me ahogara con mi pedazo de hot cake.

_ ¿Lo invitaste?_ le pregunté receloso, luego de poder pasar la comida con el café.

_ Eren_ la llamada de atención de Mikasa logro que aplacara notoriamente mis celos, dejándome resignado ante la idea.

Mike Zakarius es el niñero de Levi.

Enseguida de recibirme, encontré un trabajo en un hospital de la ciudad, agradeciendo que estuviera a unos quince minutos de casa; y si bien no exigía tiempos muy cargados, había un lapso de tiempo donde Levi se quedaba solo en la casa, luego de salir de la escuela. Mikasa trabajaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, pero le habían estado exigiendo reuniones en su trabajo que alargaban su tiempo en la empresa, ya que al que tiene el rango más superior de todos, debía estar presente en todas las reuniones. Mientras que en el hospital, yo trabajaba desde el la mitad de la mañana hasta un poco antes de entrada la noche. Y si bien mi madre había aceptado cuidarlo en el tiempo que él estaba solo, no queríamos que ella descuidara la cafetería de la que era dueña por cuidar a nuestro retoño.

El tema del niñero tuvo que surgir en algún momento.

" _¿Qué tal él? Es un beta, y está buscando lo que nosotros necesitamos_ " había propuesto Mikasa mientras leíamos en el periódico la sección de trabajos. El chico quedo contratado luego de llamarlo y le hicimos un día de prueba para que se adaptara a Levi, y viceversa.

Pero desde ese día el chico no volvió a aparecer, y luego de llamarlo incontables veces, él contesto una de nuestras llamadas y dijo algo que nos desconcertó.

" _¡No voy a volver a cuidar a ese demonio!_ " zanjo, haciendo que mi sangre hirviera por haber denominado a mi dulce niño de esa manera.

El sujeto había quedado descartado.

" _¿Qué tal ella? Es una omega, podría llevarse bien con Levi"_ propuse yo, leyendo el anuncio en el periódico. Y Mikasa estuvo de acuerdo. Pero en el momento en que la chica se había ido, luego de cumplido su primer día de prueba, Levi hablo con nosotros en la cena.

" _Esa chica no me cae bien, no dejo de hablar de ustedes"_ confesó, refiriéndose a Mikasa y a mí, sorprendiéndonos a ambos _"La oí hablar por teléfono con alguien, dijo que es una oportunidad única encontrara a dos alfas como ustedes; tiene planeado hacerle algo a papá"_ volvió a decir, mirándome de forma llorosa y preocupada.

No es necesario decir que Mikasa la llamo y despidió de inmediato de una forma para nada agradable.

" _¿Y él? Es un alfa, es joven y necesita un trabajo para mantener sus estudios"_ selecciono Mikasa, viendo el anuncio que había marcado en el periódico.

Decir que yo estaba en total desacuerdo era muy poco, ya que no quería por nada del mundo que la persona que debía estar con Levi ese tiempo en el que estaba solo, fuera un alfa.

Pero Mikasa tuvo que llamarlo un día el cual me habían llamado de urgencia en el hospital cuando estaba de guardia y a ella le habían pedido nuevamente que estuviera en una reunión.

Dejar solo a Levi no era una opción, y a regañadientes acepte que él viniera; encontrando en mi puerta a un chico muy alto, cabello rubio oscuro, no mayor de dieciocho y con un porte serio y misterioso. Tuve la esperanza que el destino que sucedió con primer niñero le sucediera nuevamente a este. Pero para mí decepción, Levi lo había aceptado de inmediato, diciéndonos (en la cena de ese día) que era muy amable, que le había ayudado con las tareas y que incluso le había preparado un delicioso postre, enseñándole la receta y prometiendo hacerla algún día.

A pesar de que yo no estaba de acuerdo del todo, si Levi lo ha aceptado y estaba feliz; no había nada que pudiera hacer.

_ ¿A quién más invitaste Levi?_ pregunté, luego de terminar mi café y viéndolo con atención, digiriendo la idea de que ese adolecente viniera hoy.

_ A nadie más_ él me miro tranquilo_ Puedes invitar también a tus amigos, la mayoría me cae bien; como el rubio que le gusta leer, el chico con cara graciosa o el pecoso amable_ yo solo pude sonreí y le revolví el cabello con cariño. Sabía que Armin y Marco le caerían bien, pero no sabía por qué Jean también lo había hecho; ya que lo primero que le dijo a mi hijo al conocerlo fue "Jaeger, ese niño es tan enano como uno de esos enanos que mi madre tenía en su jardín", ganándose una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla por parte de mi ángel, dejándolo en el suelo. Suponía que era porque Marco era la pareja de Jean, y este si le caía bien al grado de dejarle conversar amenamente con él, como sucedía con Armin.

El sonido del teléfono de la casa nos llamó la atención, pero nosotros no fuimos a contestar, dejando sorprendido a Levi ya que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos levantado para atender.

_ Ve mi ángel, de seguro es la abuela y es para ti_ le animé, viéndolo bajarse de la silla y correr hacia la sala de estar. En seguida mire a Mikasa_ ¿Los regalos ya están en el árbol?_ le pregunto en un susurro, aun sabiendo que posiblemente Levi no nos escucharía por el posible saludo escandaloso de mi madre hacia su nieto por su cumpleaños.

_ Si, están puestos desde ayer; recuerda que Levi se quedó dormido antes de las doce y no pudimos felicitarlo a la media noche por eso, ni darles sus regalos de navidad_ me recordó, remembrando la noche de ayer, donde mi madre estaba desilusionada por ver al pelinegro profundamente dormido sobre mi regazo a las once de la noche, imposibilitando darle los regalos que tenía para él.

" _A los de su cumpleaños se los daré en la fiesta de todas formas, pero quería darles los de navidad ahora_ " había soltado mamá con un puchero, siendo consolada par mi padre. Era un niño aun, era normal que a esa hora ya estuviera en su quinto sueño, sin importarle que fuera noche buena.

Lo vimos volver con las mejillas acaloradas y ambos sonreímos.

_ ¿Cómo te fue?_ le pregunte divertido, mientras el evadió mis ojos; él estaba avergonzado.

_ La abuela dice cosas extrañas_ respondió, volviendo a tomar de su bebida, de esa forma extraña pero encantadora, que aun debía de estar tibia.

* * *

Alise mi camisa luego de ayudar a Mikasa a preparar la sala de estar para la pequeña fiesta de nuestro retoño, el cual se estaba terminando de arreglar en su habitación. Ya teníamos la comida lista desde el día de ayer, y habíamos repartido en unos platos algunas cosas como chips de distintas variedades, maní, y esas cosas que le encantan a todo el mundo mientras se está reunido, y aún más a los niños.

Me sobresalte cuando el timbre sonó, viendo que ya eran las once en punto.

"Tan puntual como siempre", pensé.

_ ¡Levi _, Mon ange (Mi ángel),_ tus amigos ya están aquí!_ grité, sabiendo que Levi estaba en el segundo piso arreglándose. Yo fui a atender al primer invitado, y abrir la puerta vi a un impecable niño de cabello castaño pálido, con unos gatunos ojos color avellana y una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, agregando el semi-formal traje que estaba llevando. Debajo de su brazo llevaba una bolsa decorada en una de sus manos, ya imaginándome lo que había allí.

_ Señor Eren_ saludo amable, mostrándome la mano, mientras yo se la estrechaba; ese niño siempre era muy meticuloso y preciso, puntual y tranquilo, además de muy respetuoso. Siempre que Levi tenia club de música luego de la escuela, sabía que el volvería con Farlan, ya que la madre de este iba de paso por aquí antes de llegar a su casa. Realmente le debía unas grandes disculpas y agradecimientos a esa mujer por ser tan comprensiva y traer de regreso a casa a mi ángel cuando yo no podía_ Se le ve muy bien_ alagó el niño, ingresando al hogar luego de que yo me moviera de su paso.

_ Tú también te vez bien, Farlan_ le devolví alago, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

A pesar de que él también era un alfa, el me confirmó y calmo al decirme que ya había alguien que le gustaba; y precisamente (y para mi suerte) no era Levi.

_ Buenos días Farlan_ saludo Mikasa, saliendo de la cocina arreglándose el vestido oscuro y algo ceñido que se había colocado.

_ Buenos días señorita Mikasa, se ve muy hermosa el día de hoy_ le alagó el menor, inclinándose respetuosamente, sacándole una sonrisa a ella y a mí una bufido divertido.

_ Deja de coquetear con mi madre adoptiva, Farlan_ reprocho otra voz, ganándose todas las miradas de inmediato; el anfitrión había llegado.

Con un chaleco color azul, una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo, su impecable pañuelo blanco cayendo con gracia y deslumbrando un elegante bordado, unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos mocasines oscuros, Levi hacia su aparición; dejando ver su oscuro cabello peinado hacia atrás con algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro, mientras comenzaba a bajar cuidosamente las escaleras, sosteniéndose con la baranda de esta.

" _Un hermoso ángel no necesita tener alas para ser uno, y el claro ejemplo era Levi_ " pensé.

_ Levi…_ suspiré, una vez que bajo la escalera completamente, viendo esos pozos brillar contra los míos_… Te vez precioso, bebé_ le alague, recibiendo un bufido, un desvió de mirada y un sonrojo de su parte. Me agache y lo abrace fuerte, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Su dulce aroma inundo mis sentidos y solo pude apretarlo más contra mí.

_ Tú no te quedas atrás_ me susurro, sonriéndome cuando me separe un poco. Le devolví la sonrisa y bese su mejilla.

_ Vamos, vengan a la sala_ llamo Mikasa, alentándonos a ir.

_ Antes de eso_ interrumpió Farlan, acercándose a nuestro retoño, entregándole con cuidado la caja envuelta en papel de regalo metálico_ Feliz cumpleaños Levi_ le felicito, abrazando levemente a mi hijo y palmeando su hombro luego.

Levi decidió abrir sus regalos cuando todos estén presentes, incluyendo sus regalos de navidad, los cuales aún no quería abrir.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron la familia Smith. Ambos rubios tenían un porte increíblemente elegante y aristocrático, siendo demostrado en el saludo tan formal que tuvo el mayor hacia nosotros. Pero el menor de los Smith perdió su seriedad al ver a Levi, abrazándolo fuerte y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, luego de besarle la mejilla.

Decir que mi sangre no había hervido por un segundo habría sido una mentira.

Luego llegaron mis padres, siendo mi progenitora la que saludo más efusivamente a mi ángel, apretando sus mejillas, dándole su regalo y diciéndole melosamente que había crecido mucho; siendo menos de doce horas que no lo había vuelto a ver.

En seguida ingresaron Jean y Marco, acompañados de Armin, ya que decidieron pasar a buscar al último para así llegar más temprano todos juntos.

La próxima en llegar fue Hanji, trayendo consigo una enorme caja mal envuelta (posiblemente por obra suya) y casi enseguida, una niña de cabellos rojizos hacia su aparición, saltándole encima a mi ángel para saludarlo por su cumpleaños. Levi recibió a su compañera de gimnasia junto a los otros chicos, y luego de que todos los niños estaban reunidos, Mikasa sugirió que podían subir a la habitación de Levi a jugar videojuegos o a entretenerse alli, ya que ellos podrían aburrirse con las conversaciones de los adultos, ayudando a Levi a llevar algunos bocadillos para ellos en la habitación. Y aunque mis inquietudes de que algo podría sucederle a Levi junto a dos alfas como Farlan y Erwin (aunque a este último no lo había confirmado aún, pero las sospechas eran muy grandes) estaban empezando a alertarme, mi ángel me prometió que gritaría si algo llegara a pasar, luego de besar mi mejilla y dirigirse a su habitación junto a sus amigos.

Mientras, los adultos, habíamos empezado a charlar y a ingerir las diferentes cosas que Mikasa y yo habíamos servido, y entre historias y trivialidades, el ambiente se volvió alegre y muy llevadero. Descubrimos que el señor Smith y su hijo eran nativos de Inglaterra, que era el dueño de una corporación importante de ese país la cual dentro de un tiempo iba a hacer negocios con la empresa de Mikasa, y en un lapso corto de tiempo, Mikasa saco sus dudas sobre ese tema con el mayor, entablándose un buen ambiente entre ellos.

_ Lo hiciste muy bien_ le alague a Mikasa, viéndola inexpresiva, pero sabiendo que en el fondo los nervios estaban aflorando salvajemente_ Sé que ese contrato les va a salir muy bien_ le asegure, luego de ayudarla a volver a llenar los recipientes con los snacks, aprovechando que estábamos en la cocina para hablar de eso.

_ Es intimidante_ confeso mi novia, mirándome preocupada. Yo deje lo que estaba haciendo y la abrace, besándole la frente; era mi manera de tranquilizarla de niños, y aún seguía siendo efectiva, ya que se recostó suavemente sobre mí, indicándome con eso que se había serenado. Ella saco su rostro de su improvisado escondite y me beso, siendo correspondida con dulzura; Mikasa podría ser una persona muy seria e indiferente si se lo proponía, pero seguía siendo una dulce y tímida niña en algunas ocasiones, siendo esta faceta demostrada cuando estábamos con "nuestros" padres y cuando estaba conmigo a solas, como si guardara esa parte de ella de forma recelosa de los otros, siendo regañada por mi cuando no dejaba ver de forma seguida esa actitud frente a nuestro ángel, pero a pesar de eso, en algunas situaciones ella era dulce ante él.

Nuestra burbuja se rompió cuando el timbre nos sorprendió, logrando separarme un poco de ella.

_ Iré a atender_ le avise, dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Pero cuando vi algo pequeño y rápido bajar las escaleras y correr hacia la puerta me detuve, dejándome sorprendido por la velocidad que eso había sucedido, ya que prácticamente había sentido una ráfaga pasar delante de mí. Cuando quise ver la puerta, está ya había sido abierta, mostrando a un adolecente alto, vestido con un sweater negro ceñido al cuerpo, ocultando debajo una camisa blanca de la cual solo se podían ver parte final de las mangas y el cuello doblado perfectamente, con pantalones blancos algo apretados junto con un cinturón oscuro, además de unos zapatos negros. Segundos después algo nuevo fue "añadido" a él recién llegado; era mi pequeño pelinegro el cual había saltado de tal manera que había llegado a atrapar el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, quedando colgado y siendo ayudado enseguida por este a no caerse, utilizando sus antebrazos para que mi ángel se "sentara".

Sentí mi entrecejo fruncirse al igual que mis labios, además de apretar mis puños de tal manera que temblaban. Es cierto, Levi tiene un fuerte vínculo con Mike, su niñero, ya que habían sido más de siete meses que ha comenzado a cuidar de Levi en nuestra ausencia, conviviendo prácticamente con el sin contar los fines de semana. Yo debía controlar los celos, recontándome el " _Es un excelente niñero, Levi lo adora y no ha habido otro que le ha caído bien_ " de Mikasa y los " _Mike es genial, me ha llevado al parque de diversiones luego de ayudarme con la tarea; incluso llevo a su mascota, me he divertido mucho_ " de Levi, siendo estos los más mortíferos e incitadores para sacar mi furia.

Pero dejé de pensar en eso cuando escuche algo que no esperaba, algo que no pensé que fuera a ser tan doloroso y que solo yo podía (o eso creía) sacar de entre sus labios y que fue como una destructora flecha clavándose en mi pecho: la risa de Levi siendo causada por ese… Alfa de diecisiete años.

¿Alguien más puede sentir ese agónico ardor en el pecho, esa tensión muscular en las extremidades, ese escozor de ojos y esas fuertes ganas de vomitar? ¿O soy el único?

Me gire de inmediato y prácticamente corrí hacía de la cocina para esconderme, sin saber realmente de qué lo hacía… De manera inexplicable, al ver esa escena me había sentido, y aun me sigo sintiendo…

…Como si hubiera sido olvidado y traicionado por la persona que amaba.

Pude ver que Mikasa ya se había ido nuevamente hacia la sala y que ahora se le podía escuchar saludando el nuevo invitado, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Me tense fuertemente al escuchar la voz de Levi preguntando por mi ubicación, al igual que aumentar mi nerviosismo al escuchar pisadas en mi dirección; jure que por un momento esconderme debajo de la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina era una buena idea, aunque lo suficientemente estúpida como para dudar de mi propio intelecto.

Pero juraba que no quería que en ese momento él me viera así, y lo único que podía hacer era darle la espalda a la puerta.

_ ¿Eren?_

…

No sabía que había dolido más.

Que él no me había ido a buscar para ver donde estaba, y por ende, Mikasa lo había hecho; o seguir escuchando sus murmullos alegres en la sala, siendo posiblemente provocados por ese alfa que era su niñero.

Mi pecho se oprimió imposibilitándome el respirar correctamente.

_ Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ la escuche, esta vez preocupada, sintiendo luego su mano acariciando mi espalda. Me gire y la mire a los ojos, viendo como estos se afilaban.

Ella era muy suspicaz.

_ Eren, ya te he dicho que-_

_ Si, " _él es importante para Levi_ " y " _no conseguiremos otro niñero igual_ ", ya lo sé, no necesitas repetírmelo_ refunfuñe, siendo tomado por las manos por ella y encaminándome hacia la sala, viendo como me miraba sorprendida al ver cómo me estaba resistiendo a salir.

Pero luego de un fuerte jalón de su parte, ya me estaba arrastrando hacia el punto de reunión.

_ Ya lo encontré, estaba en la cocina_ aviso Mikasa, dando un último jalón para dejarme expuesto y a su lado. Pero nadie miraba hacia nuestra dirección, todo lo contrario; observaban aun par de figuras arrodilladas en el suelo, uno reconociéndolo como el autor de todos los celos que estaba sintiendo y al otro como un enemigo e invasor, pero había algo más que no supe identificar.

_ Señor Jaeger_ hablo una voz profunda pero amable, reconociéndola de inmediato como una amenaza, pero un apretón en mi brazo por parte de mi pareja logro hacer lo que no había podido realizar desde el momento en que vi la escena un par de minutos atrás.

Tranquilizarme.

_Mike_ salude, frió, sin sentimiento alguno, estrechando la mano del adolescente de forma autómata_ Que… Bueno que hayas podido venir hoy, en esta fecha tan importante para nosotros_

De alguna forma sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, y no sabía si era por la forma en la que había sonado mi voz, o por algún gesto que estuviera realizando de forma inconsciente que les llamara tanto la atención.

_ Papá_ escuche que esa dulce voz me llamaba, logrando que mi concentración fuera puesta en él_ Mira lo que me ha dado Mike de obsequio de cumpleaños_ le escuche con emoción en su voz, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba, mostrando lo que había entre sus brazos: una pequeña y peluda criatura negra estaba descansando sobre sus brazos, estirándose levemente ante el movimiento de la persona que lo cargaba para volver enseguida a su postura inicial.

Mike le había regalado un cachorro a Levi.

_ Es un pastor alemán_ hablo el rubio, agachándose un poco para ver al perro que estaba volviendo al mundo de los sueños en brazos de un ángel_ Mi padre tiene una hembra que había alumbrado hace un par de meses, y le pedí que me dejara uno a mí para regalárselo a Levi: es macho, y era el más pequeño de la camada, además de ser el único que no presentaba las típicas manchas marrones en su rostro y patas_ relato, colocando una mano en la cabeza de Levi_ Me recordaron a este enano de aquí, y cuando vi que a él le había gustado estar con mi perro, decidí regalárselo_ finalizo, revolviendo ese cabello tan suave y fino que yo siempre lograba enredar cariñosamente con mis dedos.

Una sustancia ácida subió por mi garganta justo en ese momento.

_ Papá, ¿puedo quedármelo?_ pregunto mi niño de una manera anhelante, haciéndome ver nuevamente el can en sus brazos…

Como si realmente fuera necesario preguntármelo.

_ Es tu regalo, no puedes devolverlo_ le respondí_ Compraremos las cosas que necesitara para cuidarlo mañana, al igual que lo vacunaremos y desparasitaremos_ mi mirada se dirigió hacia el niñero de Levi_ ¿O él ya tiene todas las vacunas?_

_ No, el aún no ha recibido ninguna vacuna_

_ Bien_ suspire, aun sintiendo una molestia sobre mi pecho_ No hay nada que pueda hacer, el perro es tuyo_ concluí, viendo como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en ese níveo rostro.

_ Gracias_ agradeció, acomodando el cachorro en uno de sus brazos y tomando de la manga al adolescente_ Ven, debo presentarte a mis amigos, aquellos de lo que te hablé; además de mostrarles el cachorro_ y sin más que decir, lo jalo hacia las escaleras, subiendo por ellas para luego escucharse como se cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Decir que la idea que ese alfa este junto a mi ángel en su habitación con la puerta cerrada me molestaba era restarle importancia al asunto. Todo había quedado en segundo plano, solo para poder escuchar algo del segundo piso, o más específicamente, en la habitación de Levi,

Pero no, nada se dejó oír.

_ Qué lindo que hayas aceptado al cachorrito, cielo_ me alago mi madre, ganado mi atención, viendo además el asentimiento de todos los presentes que demostraban que estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por ella.

_ No es como si estuviera en desacuerdo con tener una mascota_ le respondí, resoplando y sentándome en mi lugar.

_ Él se volverá parte de la familia ahora_ apoyo Marco.

_ Los perros son unos guardianes extremadamente fieles, y los pastores alemanes no son la excepción_ agregó Jean, ganándose una mirada mía, intrigada.

_ De hecho, no podrían ser mejores mascotas_ hablo esta vez mi padre, siento el receptor de mi mirada, esta vez mas sorprendido aún_ Son excelentes vigilantes, están todo el tiempo alerta, y son muy pacientes con los niños_

_ ¿Qué-…?

_ Solo debemos adiestrarlo desde cachorro para que no destruya nada_ finalizo Mikasa, yendo hacia su asiento, justo a mi lado. Mire a mi novia, notando que ella me estaba ocultando algo, pero casi enseguida sentí algo que no había notado en que momento estaba allí.

Un tenso silencio.

Mire a todos los presentes, que estaban observándome como si algo estuviera a punto de estallar, con esa nerviosismo que caracterizaba el momento, y por un momento creí que había dicho o hecho algo malo, pasando saliva duramente al sentir un peso sobre mis hombros con cada mirada que sentía sobre mí.

Juraba que la adrenalina estaba a punto de inundar mis venas, listo para huir de ese momento y ocultarme de esas miradas tan… Acusadoras.

_ ¡Eren!_

Hasta que una voz alegre rompió ese momento de incomodidad.

_ H-Hanji, ¿Qué suce-…?_

_ ¡Titán! Acompáñame a la cocina a servirme un poco más de bebida que la mía se ha acabado_ vocifero, y antes de poder acceder, ella ya estaba arrastrándome hacia la cocina de la casa. Una vez dentro, vimos como la puerta de vaivén se mecía hasta "cerrarse", quedando solos y lejos de esa situación tan espontanea, dejándome respirar de una manera más tranquila.

Le estaba debiendo una a mi mejor amiga.

_ Demonios…_ solté, frotando mis manos contra mi rostro, intentando disipar el mal momento

¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

_ Ellos intentaron "asegurarte", mi amigo_ dijo mi amiga castaña, apoyándose en la encimera del cocina mientras yo la miraba sorprendido_ Acabas de preguntar que había pasado allí, Eren, y yo respondí tu incógnita_ dijo divertida, acomodándose las gafas para luego empezar a reírse, haciéndome suspirar de forma más calmada.

Nunca supe el porqué, pero con Hanji siempre tuve un nivel de confianza superior al de los demás, y jamás supe si era por toda esa seguridad que te daba cuando le contabas algo, sintiendo que realmente se llevara ese secreto a la tumba, o porque ella tenía un aura tan tranquila a pesar de parecer el antónimo de esa misma palabra.

Desde lo más profundo de mí, siempre pude, puedo y podre confiar con ella

_ ¿Qué sucedió?_ le pregunte, quedando de frente a ella mientras le veía hacer una mueca pensativa, antes de inhalar y exhalar profundamente.

_ Ellos creyeron que realmente no aceptaste al cachorro Eren_ respondió, haciendo que la mirara de forma anonadada, sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo_ Por un momento yo tampoco lo creí_ confeso, logrando que mi garganta se secara_ Pero supe que lo estabas haciendo por Levi, ya que incluso podrías aceptar tener un dragón en la casa si él te lo pide_ enseguida soltó una estridente risa mientras yo intentaba volver al momento donde, se suponía, se había desatado todo el conflicto, pero nada parecía encajar.

_ P-Pero… ¿Qué les hizo creer eso?_ pregunte incrédulo, sintiendo la mano de Hanji afirmándose en mi hombro.

_ Tus gestos Eren, estabas realmente tenso cariño, incluso tu tono de voz era más grave; todos pensamos que te estabas enojando… Pero no pareces consciente de eso…_ y yo asentí sin poder hacer más, masajeando mi frente con cansancio; sabía que ella estaba dando cuenta_…Como si tu instinto alfa se estuviera haciendo notar…_ opinó, sintiendo que esa hipótesis era la más correcta de todas, mientras decidí confesar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento con la única persona que podía hacerlo.

Con ella.

_ Como me… Molesta_ gruñí, apretando mis puños con fuerza mientras los brazos de mi amiga me rodeaban, intentando tranquilizarme.

_ Suéltalo Eren, estoy aquí para ti cariño_ me consoló, bajando gradualmente mi furia y transformándola en inquietud; esa que estaba sintiendo desde hace meses.

_ El niñero de Levi, Mike_ solté, mientras ella se alejaba un poco para verme a los ojos_ Juro que… No lo sé..._ gruñí nuevamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior para descargar lo poco de enojo que me quedaba ya_ No confió en el Hanji, no logro hacerlo_

_ ¿Pero qué ha sucedió? ¿Qué te ha hecho para hacer que dudes tanto de él?_ pregunto tranquila, acariciando mi espalda de forma gentil.

_ Es un Alfa, Hanji_ le informe, recibiendo una afirmación de su parte; ella ya lo había notado_ Temo a que un día, luego de que Levi tenga su primer celo… El intente…_ mi garganta se cerró impidiéndome seguir con lo que iba a decir, recibiendo el abrazo de Hanji como un salvavidas. Esa idea me carcomía la mente, apretaba mi estómago, me quitaba el sueño y daba fieros pinchazos en mi pecho, justo sobre si corazón… Porque si eso llegaba sucederle a mi pequeño niño, a ese adorable y tierno ángel que parecía haber caído del cielo justo en mis brazos para ser amado y cuidado con tanto amor como este se merecía; juraba exterminar a aquel que había ejecutado ese cometido_ H-Hanji_ solloce, apretando a mi amiga en el abrazo_ S-Si él o alguien más… L-Llega a tocar a Levi, y-yo-…_

_ Tranquilo Titán_ me confortó, separándose un poco para revolver mi cabello_ Estoy segura de que él no ha intentado o intentara nada, y de haberlo intentado, Levi ya te lo había dicho, ¿no es así?_ asentí velozmente_ Además, creo que ese chico ya debe de tener pareja_

_ ¿C-Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_ pregunte, esperanzado ante esa idea.

_ Fácil, ¿sentiste sus hormonas revolotear en el aire?_ lo pensé un momento y ladee mi cabeza, luego de recordar si alguna vez lo había hecho_ Bueno, eso significa que nunca intento monopolizar nada de este lugar, ni siquiera a ese gruñón enano que tienes por hijo_ dijo divertida, palmeando mi espalda suavemente_ Sabes que los alfas no pierden el tiempo, mucho menos si son tan jóvenes como él; y eso solo significa que ya tienen a alguien en su vida_ ella se alejó un poco, abriendo la nevera y sacando una bebida de allí_ ¿Pero sabes? Deberías sacarte las dudas tú mismo_ ante mi rostro confundido, ella sonrió_ Ya sabes, habla con él y confirma las cosas para que estés más tranquilo… Porque dudo que sea agradable estar todo el tiempo atormentándote pensando que ese grandote intenta llevarse a Levi_ concluyo, riendo divertida antes de beber un poco del vaso que se había servido.

Solo pude suspirar, viendo como ella se estaba por retirar, posiblemente hacia la sala.

Y decidí pedirle una última cosa.

_ Hanji_ le llame, viendo que ella se volteaba hacia mi_ Po-… ¿Podría pedirte un favor antes?_ pregunte, sonando tímido ante lo que iba a pedir. Su mirada me dio la confirmación que necesitaba_ Tu… ¿Podrías pasar por la habitación de Levi?... S-Solo para confirmar que todo está en orden_ le pedí, rascando mi nuca con nerviosismo. Aún seguía inseguro ante lo que podría estar sucediendo allí arriba, ya que nada podía escucharse desde aquí ahora.

Hanji solo sonrió, levantando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

_ No te preocupes cariño, ira a ver que están haciendo esos traviesos y regresare a la "base" para informar lo que sucede_ y al terminar de decir esto soltó una pequeña risa divertida, saliendo por la puerta de vaivén, escuchándose luego unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. Yo solamente pude suspirar y masajear mis sienes.

Agradecía tener a alguien como Hanji para confiarle cosas que las otras personas no lograban entenderme. Mi gran inseguridad por Mike, para Mikasa, era un capricho solo porque el chico se estaba llevando casi todo el tiempo que yo compartía con Levi, y en parte era cierto. Pero solo Hanji sabia escucharme y aconsejarme como lo hacía, de forma sabia y tranquila.

Escuche las voces retornar con energía desde la sala, y recordé que había estado "desaparecido" durante un tiempo en la cocina. Tome una gran bocanada de aire, y salí de esta, enfrentándome a las miradas de los presentes (siendo está mucho más tranquila), integrándome a la conversación, que en este caso, era de una anécdota que estaba contando mi madre sobre los primeros días de casados con mi padre. Todos nos reímos con ganas cuando mi padre se tapó el rostro de la vergüenza ante lo contado por mamá, volviendo a ese clima cálido que habíamos tenido en un principio, mientras mis inseguridades eran apaciguadas levemente por lo dicho por Hanji; Levi ya me hubiera dicho si algo le estuviera sucediendo.

Confiaba en él y sabía que ya me lo haría contado si eso sucedía.

* * *

Me arroje bocabajo en la cama, estirando mis brazos y piernas sobre ella, queriendo acaparar todo el lugar posible.

Este día había sido agotador.

El cumpleaños de Levi había terminado hace apenas un par de horas atrás, siendo la familia Smith la última en retirarse junto con Mike (cerca de las ocho de la noche), al cual le ofrecieron llevar a su hogar en automóvil, y aceptando la invitación, terminaron yendo juntos a sus respectivos hospedajes.

Y nuestro día no acababa allí, Mikasa tenía una reunión al día siguiente, en Dusseldorf, por lo que tenía que tomar un avión para llegar al otro lado de Alemania en la mañana. Últimamente ella tiene reuniones en otras ciudades, y no faltara mucho para que tenga que irse a otros países y comercializar en estos, pero por ahora ella disfrutaba que no fueran más de un día o dos lejos de casa, tomándose un buen descanso al llegar nuestro hogar.

Luego de que los Smith y el niñero de mi ángel se retiraran, comencé a limpiar un poco la sala y la cocina, mientras que Levi quería limpiar y acomodar su habitación no solo porque algunos restos de los bocadillos que había llevado terminaron en el suelo, sino también para darle un espacio improvisado a la nueva mascota para que pasara la noche, ya que le prometí comprarle todo lo necesario al cachorro el día de mañana, además de darle las vacunas y registrarlo como nuestro.

Agradecía que el perro fuera tan tranquilo en estas últimas horas, ya que me esperaba que ya hubiera algún pequeño charco amarillo en algún lugar de la casa por estar en un ambiente que no conocia, pero este no hizo sus necesidades hasta que Mike nos explicó que ya lo estaba adiestrando para no orinar dentro de la casa a no ser que lo lleváramos afuera.

Le agradecimos a Mike por eso.

Luego de limpiar, abrigue a Levi y esperamos a Mikasa, que ya estaba lista para su vuelo. La llevamos hacia el aeropuerto una hora antes de su partida para no tener retrasos con el equipaje y demás. Y mientras Levi se estaba quedando dormido contra mi brazo en los asientos de espera, aproveche el tiempo para hablar de trivialidades con Mikasa, acomodando de vez en cuanto a mi niño que se estaba cabeceando hacia adelante, amenazando con caerse. En el momento en que el vuelo de Mikasa anuncio su abordaje, aupé a Levi sobre mis brazos y caminamos hacia las zonas de abordaje, despidiéndola con un beso mientras que nuestro pequeño movía de forma somnolienta su mano de lado a lado, acomodando su cabeza de nuevo en mi hombro y acurrucando su cuerpo contra el mío de forma adorable luego de despedirse. Cuando la perdí de vista, salimos del aeropuerto y volvimos al auto, dando marcha hacia nuestro hogar donde el cachorro nos esperaba sentado frente a la puerta, como si nos regañara el tiempo que lo habíamos dejado solo.

Siendo las diez de la noche, decidimos comer algo ligero de todas las cosas que sobraron, alimentamos al cachorro con un poco de comida que había traído Mike, previniendo el hecho de que al nunca tener mascotas, era imposible que tuviéramos comida para el nuevo integrante de la familia, como había dicho Marco.

Y luego de limpiar lo utilizado, asegure la casa cerrando las puertas y activando la alarma, antes de subir con Levi y el cachorro hacia nuestros cuartos. Despues de cepillarme los dientes y colocarme el pijama, simplemente me arroje a la cama para dejar descansar mi cuerpo del día de hoy.

Me puse a recopilar lo sucedido.

Luego de que Hanji bajara de la habitación de Levi, afirmándome que todo estaba en perfecto estado, decidimos servir el almuerzo, pidiéndoles a los niños y a Mike que bajaran para comer todos juntos. Al terminar el almuerzo, Levi decidió abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños y navidad juntos, como anteriormente tenía planeado.

Si bien recuerdo, recibió un par de suéteres por parte de sus abuelos para navidad, y para su cumpleaños un pequeño set para adornar postres, con una manga pastelera y diferentes tipos de salidas para hacer distintos tipos de acabados en sus siguientes creaciones, siendo esta una posible elección de mamá; ya que desde el día en que probo un postre creado por Levi, se volvió prácticamente una fan de su nieto en la comida dulce.

Erwin y su padre, si bien recuerdo, le habían regalado una tabla de ajedrez de madera nogal, una madera realmente oscura pero muy elegante. _"No sabía que Levi jugaba al ajedrez"_ había soltado Armin con cierta emoción en su voz, y el menor de los Smith le comento que cuando iban a su casa, era uno de las cosas que siempre hacían, y hasta por un momento, una mirada de complicidad se vio por parte del rubio y mi pequeño ángel, posiblemente por recordar sus jugadas de ajedrez.

Recuerdo que Farlan le había obsequiado varios libros que contenían partituras, de las cuales él y Levi hablaron por unos minutos sobre los autores de dichas obras, mientras que Isabel de entrego un pañuelo nuevo, uno de seda el cual brillaba por su pureza, bordado elegantemente con hijo plateado y conteniendo las iniciales de mi ángel, al cual le había encantado su nuevo accesorio, notándose en el brillo de sus ojos al verlo.

El regalo de Hanji logro tomarle trabajo abrirlo a mi niño por la cantidad excesiva de cinta adhesiva le había colocado su emisora, y una vez abierto, casi logra que me dé un ataque.

¿Alguien recuerda aquel extraño "Titan" que le había obsequiado un tiempo atrás que, extrañamente, tenía mi nombre?

Acaba de volver; en una versión aún más monstruosa.

Tenía un tamaño aún más grande, llegando a la altura de Levi (unos 1.35 metros aproximadamente); y con muchísimos más detalles que el anterior, pareciendo casi un hombre de verdad, exceptuando esa aterradora sonrisa en su rostro, esos coléricos ojos verdes y claro, su falta de virilidad.

Aun no podía creer que Levi no le desagradara esa cosa, y ahora parecía más que encantado por tenerlo en una versión mucho más grande, notándose en la sonrisa que le había regalado a mi amiga.

Armin le había obsequiado un libro, un volumen muy grande, del cual Levi me había comentado que deseaba leer desde hace mucho, pero que era una edición limitada y cuando quise buscarlo, este ya estaba agotado. Cuando Armin se lo obsequio, vimos con ternura una dulce sonrisa dirigida hacia él, siendo correspondida con vergüenza por parte de mi mejor amigo rubio.

Marco, junto con Jean, le entregaron a Levi un set completo de oleos y pinceles nuevos, siendo gratamente agradecidos por mi niño cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín, demostrado su gratitud, además de un adorable _"Muchas gracias, en verdad no debieron molestarse tanto"_ , dicho en un susurro avergonzado.

Mi corazón se había derretido de la ternura en ese momento, como tantas veces ese niño lo había hecho.

Pero solo faltaba un regalo más en ese momento, el nuestro.

Sonreí al recordarlo.

Le llame para que se acercara, y al hacerlo, saque lo escondido detrás de mi espalda. El tomo con curiosidad la caja, dejándola en el suelo y abriéndola con cuidado, mientras yo y Mikasa nos habíamos miramos por un par de segundos, amortiguando la expectativa de la posible reacción de Levi. Y luego de escuchar un jadeo de nuestro pequeño, inmediatamente apartamos la mirada de nosotros para posarla en él.

El había desarmado el papel de regalo con cuidado, abriendo la caja de madera que contenía su obsequio, dejándose ver el hermoso violín, con un cuerpo de madera de cerezo con un suave toque rojo. Su mástil y diapasón eran de ébano, al igual que sus clavijas, estas insertándose en la voluta de madera de cerezo, nuevamente. Sus cuerdas parecían hebras de plata por el color y brillo de estas, siendo sostenidas y separadas por el puente y el cordal de un color más oscuro que el cuerpo, pero no tanto como el mástil y las clavijas, finalizando así en el borde del cuerpo, siendo este una línea punteada de color plateado.

Levi se había quedado inmóvil frente al instrumento.

_ _"¿Es un Stradivarius?"__ había preguntado el mayor de los Smith, mirando con atención el violín que era acariciado de forma temblorosa por mi ángel.

_ _"Casi"__ había respondido yo, rascando mi nuca_ _"La mayoría de los Stradivarius originales están en museos, y se vendieron a más de cuatro millones de dólares; esta es un replica que he pedido hacer a un muy buen amigo mío, el cual me lo dejo a un precio mucho más accesible"__ le respondí, recodando como Farlan y Erwin se acercaron al instrumento para verlo de forma sorprendida. No podría contarle que nos había costado unos treinta mil euros, de los cuales habíamos estado ahorrando tanto Mikasa como yo para hacerle tal obsequio a nuestro pequeño; pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena, ya que el sonido único de un Stradivarius había quedado muy próximo al violín que ahora pertenecía a Levi_ _"Ma belle enfant (Mi hermoso niño),tiene grabado tu nombre detrás"__ le avise, recordando el quejido que había salido de sus labios al comprobar que, con una fina línea de color plata, aparecía en una hermosa cursiva _"Levi Ackerman",_ haciéndolo propietario legitimo del instrumento.

Remembrar el momento en que se había estrellado contra mi sollozando mil gracias en su idioma natal me hizo sonreír contra la almohada, volviéndome a decir a mí mismo que todo ese gasto había valido la pena al verlo tan feliz.

La felicidad de Levi era todo para mí, era mi objetivo desde el momento que lo había llevado de Francia, y lo seria hasta el fin de mis días…

Aunque eso signifique entregárselo a alguien que también lo haga feliz con ese amor que no podía entregarle.

Y al momento de deprimirme ante esa idea, un peso extra sobre mi espalda me hizo soltar un quejido de la sorpresa.

_ Eren, ¿en qué estás pensando?_ me pregunto una dulce voz, sintiendo unos pequeños bracitos queriendo abrazarme la espalda, no pudiendo llegar muy lejos por la posición en la que yo estaba. Reí un poco y me acomode mejor para el recién llegado.

_ En que te estabas tardando demasiado en venir, _Mon ange (Mi ángel)__ le respondí en forma de reproche, sintiendo su peso desplazarse fuera de mi espalda para poder acostarme de costado, quedando frente a él, y enseguida de que nos viéramos a los ojos, él se acercó a donde yo estaba, abrazando como podía mi torso mientras yo lo apretaba contra mí.

Este era nuestro pequeño secreto.

Si bien Mikasa me permitía tenerlo aun en mi regazo en limitadas ocasiones, y dejarme ser un poco mimoso con él, en los días que ella debía estar más de un día en otra ciudad, aprovechábamos a que ella no estaba; rompiendo ese candado que Mikasa se encargaba de cerrar y mimándolo tanto como antes o aún más. Siempre al llegar a casa, luego de acompañarla al aeropuerto, yo lo cargaba en mis brazos y lo llenaba a besos en todo el rostro, como si intentara pagar todas esas veces que lo había dejado sin ese hábito que tenía hacia él, y este estaba más que feliz por eso, riendo y abrazando mi cuello mientras los recibía. Las escabullidas hacia mi habitación para dormir conmigo ya se hacían comunes, el durmiendo acurrucado contra mi mientras yo lo protegía en mis brazos, luego de una maratón de cosquillas que le daba para escucharlo reír a carcajadas y verlo retorcerse para escapar de mis manos.

 __ "Hagamos las cosas que hacíamos antes, Mikasa no está en casa para decirnos que no podemos"__ me había ofrecido de forma tímida, abrazándome y temblando levemente, suponiendo que lo hacía ante la posible negativa que la podría dar.

Pero apenas lo había propuesto, yo lo abrace fuertemente y lo bañe en besos.

Extrañaba tanto todo eso que no me le negué en lo absoluto.

_ Eren_ me llamo, haciendo que yo me apartara un poco para verlo a los ojos_ Yo… en verdad, te lo agradezco tanto_ me agradeció, viendo de forma tierna como su labio inferior temblaba.

_ ¿Por qué me lo agradeces hermoso?_ le pregunte, peinando cariñosamente sus cabellos oscuros hacia atrás para poder contemplar esos pozos de plomo liquido brillar de forma mística, viendo los míos con atención.

_ Por estos tres años_ vi como sus pequeñas manos viajaron hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo_ S-Si no te hubiera conocido, y-yo posiblemente este mue-…_ no lo deje terminar, acercándolo y besándole la frente descubierta como forma de consolarlo; no quería que terminara esa frase por nada del mundo_… Y-Y… T-Te hiciste cargo de mi todo este tiempo, d-dándome tantas cosas…_ hipó por un segundo antes de continuar_... Tanto amor que n-nunca poder terminar de… A-Agradecerte_ sus sollozos se ahogaban contra sus palmas, siendo mi mano la que acariciaba cuidadosamente su espada para que se sintiera seguro.

Para que supiera que siempre estaría ahí para él.

_ El que debería agradecerte soy yo, Levi_ de inmediato su rostro salió de su escondite, mostrando un auténtico rostro desconcertado ante lo que le dije_ Tu eres el que le da color y vida a este hogar, bebé_ su rostro se sonrojo suavemente ante ese apodo, ablandando mi corazón cada vez más_ Con esas hermosas pinturas, tu adorable risa, con esos improvisados cantos que sueltas a veces_ la mención de esa pequeña manía suya lo avergonzó a tal grado que se escondió en mi pecho, haciéndome reír cuando sentí sus dedos intentado pellizcar mis costillas.

_ ¡No se suponía que me tenías que escuchar!_ chillo, apretando sus dedos sobre mi piel al volver a reírme de su vergüenza_ ¡No es gracioso, Eren!_ me regaño, siendo tomado por el mentón para mostrar su rostro, adorablemente sonrojado y levantando su labio inferior en señal de protesta_ No te rías de mi_

_ No me rio de ti bebé_ le asegure divertido, dándole un beso en la mejilla caliente_ Me encanta escucharte cantar en francés, aunque sea una pequeña parte o si solo tarareas la canción, porque suena de una tan forma angelical cuando sale de ti_ le confesé, viendo sus ojos desviarse de los míos e incrementando su rubor en las mejillas.

_ Y-Ya cállate, tonto_ me gruño, empujándome suavemente para dejarme acostado sobre mi espalda, mientras el gateo un poco para quedar recostado sobre mi pecho_ ¿E-En verdad te gusta cómo canto?_ pregunto con timidez, escuchándolo quejarse cuando lo abrace contra mi torso.

_ Todo lo que tu hagas me va a encantar, mi hermoso y adorable omega_ solté de forma melosa, escuchándolo refunfuñar luego de lo dicho por mí. Y él estuvo a punto de decir algo mas, hasta que el un pequeño lloriqueo nos sacó de nuestra comodidad.

El cachorro había aparecido en mi habitación, posiblemente buscándonos a nosotros luego de haberse quedado solo.

_ Oh no, me he olvidado de el_ soltó mi niño, levantándose un poco de mi cuerpo para ver hacia el suelo, mientras yo gire mi cabeza hacia el mismo lado, viendo esa pequeña bola de pelos estar sentada allí, llorando para pedir atención.

Debía hacer algo o estaría quejándose toda la noche.

Por lo que solo estire mi mano hacia el suelo, y cuando el perro se acercó, lo tome y levante del suelo, dejándolo sobre la cama. Enseguida, olfateo el lugar donde lo había dejado y se acercó hacia nosotros, siendo recibido por unas caricias de esa nívea y pequeña mano que ahora le estaba calmando, y en menos de lo pensado, el cachorro se había quedado dormido sobre las mantas.

_ Míralo, estaba cansado_ dije con una sonrisa, acariciando un poco al cachorro también.

_ Cuando lo lleve a mi habitación, Isabel se le lanzo encima y jugo mucho con él_ dijo mi pequeño, acomodándose un poco sobre mi pecho para ver como yo estaba mimando al can_ Pensé que no me dejarías tenerlo_

Esa confesión detuvo mis movimientos.

_ ¿Por qué creíste eso mi ángel?_ la pregunte intrigado mientras lo veía a los ojos, y en ellos, había una leve pizca de tristeza.

_ Sé que me dijiste que si… Pero tu voz no parecía convencida del todo_ uno de sus dedos jugaba sobre mi torso, haciendo círculos pequeños sobre la camiseta mientras hablaba_ Y como nunca tuvimos mascotas, cuando Mike me lo dio, yo pensé que te negarías_ sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, y esta vez, la tristeza era mayor.

_ Mi vida, nunca me pediste tener una mascota_ mi mano rozo de forma mimosa su mejilla_ ¿Tu querías tener una?_ su leve asentimiento me hizo suspirar tranquilo_ ¿Entonces cuál es el problema, mi ángel? Ahora la tienes_ intente alegrarle, pero una pequeña mueca suya me desconcertó.

_ ¿Pero tú realmente la quieres aquí?_ me pregunto en un susurro, como si se asustara de la respuesta que le daría_ Porque si no es así, debo decirle a Mike que-…_

_ Levi_ le interrumpí, acaparando su atención_ Yo acepte a este cachorro con nosotros, al igual que Mikasa, porque nos dimos cuenta que tú te pusiste muy feliz cuando de lo regalaron_ acerque dos de mis dedos hacia su cuello, acariciando debajo de su barbilla y viendo como este cerraba los ojos, dejándose hacer como un adorable gatito_ El será parte de nosotros a partir de ahora, y todos nos encargaremos de que se sienta amado, ¿no es así?_ y el asintió, aun sin abrir sus ojos y apoyándose mas contra mis dedos.

Me mordí el labio inferior para aguantar las ganas de besuquearlo completamente.

_ Tu… Tu regalo_ susurró de repente, entreabriendo sus afilados ojos_ F-Fue increíble_ ronroneo, entreabriendo sus ojos y enfocándolos en los míos.

_ ¿Te gusto?_ pregunte divertido, viéndole asentir rápidamente_ Ahora tendrás tu propio instrumento, ya que siempre utilizabas los del club_ el volvió a asentir, deslizándose hacia adelante y quedando su rostro frene al mío.

_ No debiste darme uno tan caro, Eren_ el hizo un puchero adorable, mientras sus finos y pequeños dedos se entretenían con mi cabello_ Incluso si no me hubieras dado nada, con que tú me quieras yo estaría feliz_ me dijo con timidez, recibiendo un prolongado beso en ambas mejillas.

¿Acaso no podía ser más adorable?

_ Quise darte el mejor de todos_ confesé, cerrando los ojos y sucumbiendo ante los mimos que él me siguió administrando_ Te lo mereces bebé_ sentí un suave beso sobre mi barbilla, haciéndome sonreír ante su pequeño "agradecimiento".

_ _Eren_ _ me llamo, haciendo que lo observara acercar su rostro hacia el mío, chocando su nariz con la mía, sonrojándose ante la cercanía_ _Je t'aime, Eren (Te amo, Eren)__ susurro, tomándome de las mejillas y cerrando sus parpados, derritiéndome ante su hermoso y suave acento francés, junto a su adorable rostro avergonzado_ _Je t'aime tellement, je ne peux pas exprimer combien Je t'aime (Te amo tanto, no puedo expresar lo mucho que te amo)__ esto último sonó con frustración, haciéndome sonreír y abrazar su cintura un uno de mis brazos y su pequeña espalda con la otra para apretarlo contra mí..

 __ Je t'aime trop mon doux ange (Yo también te amo mi dulce ángel)__ le murmure, girando sobre mi eje y acostándonos de costado, acomodando su pequeño cuerpo para que no se alejara tanto de mí, pero a su vez que este lo mas cómodo posible para dormir a gusto_ _Vous ne savez pas combien je suis heureux de savoir que vous me aimes (No sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que me amas)__ le susurre mimoso, escuchándole ronronear de gusto, viéndole que buscaba mi rostro para dejar un fugaz roce entre sus pequeños labios y los míos.

Esa era una manera de mostrar su agradecimiento, y a pesar de que Mikasa no sabía que el seguía haciéndolo, yo permitía que lo hiciera. No me molestaba en lo absoluto.

_ _Je suis également heureux de savoir que vous me aimez, Eren (Yo también soy feliz al saber que me amas, Eren)__ suspiro, mientras aprovechaba a apagar la luz de la mesa de noche, levantando un poco a Levi para sacar las manas y sabanas de debajo de nosotros, tapándonos por completo. Enseguida dirigí mi mano hacia su cabeza para masajeándola con cuidado, sabiendo que a él le encantan los mimos en esa zona, en especial en la nuca, sintiendo de forma agradable esa zona rapada erizarse ante mi toque. El siempre terminaba durmiéndose gracias a eso, y ya podía escuchar su pausada respiración chocar contra mi camiseta que usaba para dormir. Luego de darle un vistazo al cachorro, que estaba acurrucado a un lado de la cama, decidí cerrar los ojos para acompañar a mi niño en los brazos de Morfeo; hasta que su voz adormilada se dejó escuchar nuevamente_ _Je t'aime seulement toi… Eren (Solo te amo a ti… Eren)__ suspiro, sintiéndose luego sus jadeos tranquilos que avisaban que se había dormido completamente.

Y mientras él se había dormido, yo he quedado completamente sorprendido.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera tan erráticamente por un momento creí que lo despertaría por todo el ruido que estaba haciendo al bombear. Mi felicidad aumento de forma abrupta luego de lo dicho por mi pequeño omega, y sin aguantarme, le devolví un suave y pequeño beso en sus labios, haciendo que se removiera un poco en su lugar.

Mi día no pudo haber terminado de una mejor manera.

* * *

_ ¿Usted cree que solo es eso?_

_ Estoy seguro, señora Eibringer_ le asegure, anotando un par de cosas en un unas hojas_ Pero para que usted este más tranquila, le daré un pase para un análisis de sangre para confirmar la presencia de parásitos_ y al terminar de colocar la firma, le entregue el papel, señalando en este que podía retirar una cita para un análisis en el laboratorio_ Puede pedirle a mi asistente que ya le haga una cita para esta semana si es posible, ya que no podemos dejar pasar mucho más tiempo si se trata de un parasito intestinal, ya que este puede reproducirse e invadir su tracto digestivo, lo cual sería un problema aún más grave_ la mujer asintió, levantándose de su asiento.

_ Muchas gracias doctor Jaeger_ me agradeció, haciéndome sonreír.

_ Por nada señora Eibringer, nos veremos nuevamente luego del análisis y que tenga un buen día_ ella asintió, retirándose del consultorio. Espere unos minutos antes de salir yo también, para ver a mi asistente entregándole la posible cita para los estudios y despidiéndose cortésmente de mi penúltima paciente.

_ Historia_ le llame, viéndola saltar en su asiento de la sorpresa ante mi repentino llamado.

_ Eren, me asustaste_ jadeo sorprendida, llevándose la mano al pecho para calmarse mientras yo le sonreía divertido.

_ Lo siento_ me disculpe, aguantándome las ganas de reír y manteniendo la compostura_ ¿Quién es mi último paciente?_ le pregunte, viéndole buscar el historial en su escritorio.

_ Oh, aquí esta_ dijo luego de hallar el historial_ Pero parece que el cancelo la consulta_ me informo, haciéndome suspirar de alegría.

Podría volverá casa unos minutos más temprano que de costumbre.

_ Muchas gracias Historia, puedes retirarte entonces_ le avise, viéndola asentir y comenzar a guardar sus pertenencias mientras yo volvía a mi consultorio a cambiarme y ordenar todo antes de irme.

Y ya que volvía temprano a casa, podría pasar por una pastelería y comprar algunos bocadillos para compartir con mi ángel y su niñero, el cual aún debía estar en casa cuidándolo.

Sonreí al pensar en eso, ya que recordé como luego de un par de semanas, decidí preguntarle a Mike si tenía alguna intención de ir por mi niño, tomando el consejo de Hanji para salir de esa existencial duda. El me había sonreído de modo comprensivo y me dijo algo que me alegro y tranquilizo de forma automática:

 __ "Señor Jaeger, yo ya tengo a mi pareja, y estoy muy feliz y más que satisfecho con mi omega"__ me había respondido, recordándome que debía agradecerle a Hanji por tener la razón.

A partir de ese entonces intente llevarme bien con el muchacho, descubriendo que teníamos muchas cosas en común, como los gustos en varios deportes y que él tenía cierto interés hacia el área médica, respondiendo todas las dudas que el tenia ante esos temas. Siempre que llegaba a casa, mi ángel me esperaba junto a Mike, y nos quedábamos un poco más de tiempo hablando de trivialidades con el adolescente antes de llevarlo a su hogar, ya que por culpa de esas charlas, él estaba llegando más tarde a su hogar. Debía admitir que mis celos por el muchacho ya habían quedado extintos.

Pero si bien con él ya se habían acabado, aun seguía celando a mi pequeño de todas formas.

Aún recuerdo las veces que no podía dormir cuando Levi se quedaba en la cada su amigo, Erwin, a pasar la noche, y si bien el chico no me parecía mala persona, habían cosas que me ponían alerta. Algunos de sus gestos me parecían perturbadores, como esa mirada penetrante, la cual parecía clavarse en tu alma y analizarla por completo, o como esa sonrisa de lado que daba a veces estando con Levi, como si estuviera ideando una estrategia y esta estuviera saliendo de acuerdo al plan; temiendo que ese plan fuera quitarme a Levi.

Pero había un inconveniente.

Aun no estaba seguro si ese niño era un Alfa.

No sentía ningún tipo de hormona saliendo de él, pero no era un beta; y dudaba que ya tuviera pareja a tan corta edad como para haber "inhibido" sus hormonas ante los otros. Y cuando quise preguntarle a Mikasa si podía sentir hormonas saliendo de él, ella comenzó a regañarme ante mi "paranoicos" pensamientos, dejándome frustrado luego de eso. Sabía que debía entregar a Levi algún día…

Pero sinceramente, esperaba que ese día nunca llegara.

Dejar de compartir esos momentos con el me partían el corazón, como dejar de pasar tiempo divirtiéndonos juntos con nuestra mascota, viéndole buscar la pelota de tenis que Levi le arrojaba y el, obedientemente, salía en su búsqueda; o cuando lograba adiestrarlo enseñándole pequeños trucos, de los cuales practicaba solo con nosotros, ya que Mikasa no tenía tiempo para pasarla con él (y si lo tenía, aprovechaba a descansar), dejándonos a nosotros el tiempo con nuestra mascota.

No quería dejar de escucharlo reír por mis cosquillas, dejar de ver esas hermosas sonrisas o ese brillo tan adorable en sus ojos al verme llegar a casa. Sentir sus labios besando mis mejillas de forma rápida y espontanea cuando Mikasa estaba distraída o en otra habitación de la casa, y haciéndolo con parsimonia, repitiendo esos actos en todo mi rostro, como si disfrutara el momento en que lo hacía mientras su madre no estaba y tardaría en llegar,. Quería seguir jugando en la bañera cuando nos bañábamos juntos, limpiando luego el agua que se había desparramado en el suelo, haciéndolo siempre con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros por haber sido una travesura; o seguir intentando hacer postres juntos, donde él me permitía decorarlos con su manga pastelera, manchando con un poco de esa pasta dulce el rostro del otro a modo de broma, y terminábamos bañando a Bosch*, nuestro perro, ya que ni el salía invicto de la guerra que se desataba en la cocina.

Tampoco quería dejar de sentir sus hermosas melodías que el tocaba con su, siendo agradecido por nuestra vecina al alegrar sus mañanas y tardes por esas hermosas piezas siendo tocadas por "las manos de un ángel".

Y no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo ante eso.

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, mientras me dirigía con mis cosas hacia mi automóvil en el estacionamiento del hospital, y una vez allí, deje mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto, me ajuste el cinturón antes de encender el auto y salí del lugar, dirigiéndome hacia la pastelería favorita de mi pequeño niño. Yo realmente deseaba permanecer con Levi para el resto de mis días, y seguir disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos; esperando siempre con ansias los momentos de ausencia de Mikasa, donde podíamos mimarnos a gusto a pesar de tener que ocultarnos de ella para lograrlo.

_ _"Como si se tratara de un adulterio"_ _ soltó mi inconciencia, haciéndome reír ante ese pensamiento.

Pero caí en cuanta en lo que había deliberado.

Ese momento mi moral reacciono, frenando mi auto de golpe y chocando mi rostro contra el volante, haciendo que mi nariz ardiera ante el impacto y que los autos que estaban detrás de mi empezaran a resonar sus bocinas, reclamándome el porqué de mi abrupto detener; pero el dolor y los ruidos había sido pasado a un segundo plano.

Yo… ¿Acaso había comparado nuestro secreto como si estuviera teniendo un amante?

Bueno… Nos mimábamos a escondidas de Mikasa, pero porque ella aún estaba alerta con ese tema del Síndrome de Edipo que supuestamente tenía nuestro ángel…

Y también dormíamos juntos cuando ella no estaba en la casa…

O en algunas ocasiones… O mejor dicho, en todas las ocasiones, permitía que me volviera a dar esos efímeros besos en los labios luego de decime que me ama, correspondiendo la frase y apretándolo contra mí; pero siempre pendientes de que Mikasa no estuviera allí…

Pero eso no podía ser un adulterio

… ¿O no?

_ Fue una confusión_ me asegure, majaseando mi nariz antes de seguir el camino hacia la tienda. Cuando logre estacionar mi vehículo, luego de pensar bien en lo que había sucedido, una llamada apareció en mi teléfono, sonriendo al ver que era Mike el que me estaba llamando.

_ Mike_ le atendí, sonriendo al ver desde el auto la vidriera donde se exhibía uno de los postres favoritos de Levi; un delicioso pastel _Selva Negra**_ _ Hoy he salido antes del hospital, estoy en la pastelería para comprar un pastel para acompañar el té_ le avise de forma alegre_ No le digas a Levi que llegare antes, que sea una sorpresa para ver como reaccio-…_

_ Eren_ me interrumpió, dejándome en silencio de inmediato al escuchar su voz nombrarme de una forma fuerte y un toque de ansiedad_ Señor, esto es una emergencia_ soltó de repente, escuchándose un quejido lejano del otro lado de la línea, paralizando mi corazón de inmediato. Mi mente había reconocido en menos de un segundo el propietario de ese lamento, tensando todos los músculos en mi cuerpo.

 __ "Levi"__ jadeo mi mente, haciéndome soltar un jadeo propio de ansiedad.

_ ¿Q-Que ha sucedido Mike?_ pregunte de inmediato, abrochándome nuevamente el cinturón e intentando encender el auto_ He escuchado a Levi quejarse, ¿Él se encuentra bien? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_ mi desesperación apareció de inmediato, volviéndose insoportable al no escuchar nada más detrás de la linea; añadiéndole la furia que estaba surgiendo ante la falta de respuestas_ ¡Mike, responde! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!_

_ Es Levi_ me alerto, escuchándose un quejido más prolongado que le anterior_ El… El acaba de entrar en celo_

* * *

Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa la sala estaba completamente vacía y el silencio era infernalmente intenso, alertándome que nada bueno estaba pasando. Intente recuperar el aire que había perdido en el camino de regreso a casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y dejando mis cosas en el sofá más cercano.

Había manejado como un auténtico demente.

Al escuchar la razón de los lamentos de Levi mi adrenalina se disparó inmediatamente en mis venas, dejando el teléfono tirado en el auto y manejando a una velocidad mayor al límite permitido por la ley solo para llegar a casa lo más rápido que pudiera. Realmente no sabía la suerte que había tenido al no encontrarme con ningún patrullero que me detuviera en ese momento, ya que si era detenido, incluso podría haber ido a prisión o perder mi trabajo; pero no pensé en nada de eso mientras estaba en el trayecto.

Ni tampoco me preocupaba demasiado ahora.

De inmediato apareció Bosch, moviendo su cola de lado a lado y ladrando un par de veces para mostrarme su saludo de bienvenida, y estos mismos fueron los suficientemente fuertes para que Mike se asomara en la cima de las escaleras para ver que sucedía, mostrando un rostro realmente tenso, el cual se relajó notoriamente ante mi llegada.

_ Señor, pudo llegar_ me llamo, dándome una señal para que subiera con él, pero algo me dejo inmóvil en mi lugar al dar un paso hacia adelante.

Un aroma dulzón en el aire estaba llegando a mis fosas nasales, dándome un escalofrió en la columna vertebral, sintiendo una orden directa desde mi instinto: "Encontrar lo que causa ese delicioso aroma".

_ ¿D-Donde esta?_ logre articular, acercándome a las escaleras y empezando a subir los escalones, sintiendo el aroma volverse más fuerte a cada paso_ Dime dónde está mi ángel, yo-…_

_ Eren, debe calmarse_ me aconsejo, acercándonos hacia la puerta de la habitación de mi niño, la cual estaba cerrada… Y pude sentirlo; lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta era el emisor de tan electrizante y atrayente aroma_ Ya llame a la señorita Mikasa, ella dijo que no tardaría en llegar_ me aviso, haciendo una mueca mientras yo sentía ese fuerte olor taladrar sobre mis fosas nasales.

El aire se estaba volviendo cada vez más caluroso y pesado a al paso de los segundos.

_ Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_ le pregunte, viéndole controlar a Bosch que había logrado subir las escaleras y comenzó a rasguñar la puerta donde posiblemente estaba Levi, queriendo saber que había pasado con él.

_ Cuando terminamos su tarea el me había comentado que no se estaba sintiendo bien, y le dije que se fuera a descansar un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran_ relato, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro, el cual había crecido de forma rápida desde que lo habían traído, siendo estos unos cinco meses, alcanzando incluso la altura de mi rodilla cuando estaba parado_ Pero cuando vi que él no había bajado luego de un par de horas, subí para saber que sucedía y…_ se detuvo por unos segundos, como si buscara las palabras más adecuadas antes de decirlo_... Comencé a sentir ese olor característico del celo, y cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré agitado, hecho un ovillo en la cama y había comenzado a quejarse _ me contó, escuchándose un lamento nuevo detrás de la puerta que alerto a Bosch, el cual gimió asustado al no saber que sucedía con el dueño de la habitación_ Yo solo corrí y los llame, ya que no sabía realmente que hacer_

_ No… No te preocupes_ le asegure, mientras volvíamos a escuchar a mi ángel quejarse, despidiendo una nueva oleada de ese aroma que logro ruborizar mis mejillas. No podía aguantar más el querer derribar esa puerta y calmar a mi pequeño niño, el cual estaba sufriendo los síntomas de su primer celo, presintiendo que estaba siendo realmente doloroso… Y fue cuando note que Mike se encontraba mucho más tranquilo que yo_ Mike_ le llame, ganándome su mirada de inmediato_ A ti… ¿A ti no te afecta?_ le pregunte mientras lo veía realmente intrigado.

El me sonrió de lado antes de contestar.

_ Es porque yo… Ya me hice uno con mi pareja, Señor_ respondió, notando como sus mejillas obtenían un muy suave tono nuevo_ Y por lo tanto, el celo de los otros omegas no me afecta tanto como lo haría el de mi pareja… Solo digamos que me deja incomodo_ confeso, llevando su mano a la nuca y rascando su cuello con cierta turbación_ Es como si fuera-…_

_ Un inhibidor_ complete, viendo que el asentía dándome la razón; y eso me había dado la solución de repente_ Mike_ le volví a llamar, viendo su mirada afilarse al obtener su atención_ Toma el teléfono de la casa y llama a Hanji Zoe, su teléfono está registrado en el discado rápido_ el inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, como si no entendiera de que sería de utilidad_ Dile que Levi ha entrado en celo y que necesitamos que consiga los supresores de forma inmediata; ella sabrá exactamente cuales debe comprar para Levi_ y eso pareció suficiente respuesta, ya que de inmediato bajo las escaleras para hacer lo que le pedí. Confiaba ciegamente en que Hanji vendría en nuestra ayuda, si bien a veces le gustaba molestar a mi pequeño, ellos se llevaban muy bien; se notaba lo mucho que se apreciaban el uno del otro.

Salí de mi letargo al escuchar a mi ángel detrás de la puerta.

_ E-Eren_ me llamo, haciendo que o me pegara contra la puerta como una lapa para escuchar mejor_ E-Eren, ¿e-eres tú?_ su voz se escuchaba rasposa y ahogada, haciéndome pasar saliva ante la incertidumbre de su estado.

_ Así es bebé, estoy aquí_ le hice saber, escuchando un ruido dentro de la habitación.

_ E-Eren…_ se le escucho decir, transcribiéndolo como un gemido doloroso para mis sentidos_ N-No se… N-No se q-qué me… Esta p-pasando…_ mis uñas se incrustaron sobre la madera de la puerta, arañándola como única salida ante mi desesperación_ M-Mi cuerpo… Y-Yo… T-Tengo tanto miedo_ escuche su sollozo taladrarme los oídos, sintiéndose por la ranura de su puerta el olor que posiblemente ahondaba en la habitación.

Él estaba solo; y estaba asustado.

_ T-Tranquilo mi vida, to-todo está bien ¿sí?_ intente calmarlo, separándome de la puerta y acercarme a la escalera; Mike aun no había terminado de hablar con Hanji para conseguir los supresores y poder aliviar a Levi.

Debía hacer algo o él se asustaría mucho más de lo que estaba.

_ L-Levi… L-Levi, bebé, ¿pu-puedes oírme?_ él se quejó, tomando eso como una afirmación_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_ M-Mareado_ respondió, escuchándose nuevos sonidos desde dentro, aun sin saber identificar de que se trataba_ A-Ayúdame… E-Eren, p-por favor_ me pidió, logrando que tomara una decisión.

Aunque fuera de lejos, iba a ayudar a mi pequeño a calmarse aunque fuera un poco de su martirio.

Como si de una película de terror se tratase, abrí la puerta de la habitación de forma lenta, siendo golpeado por una nube calurosa y dulce de ese olor tan extraño, poniéndome intranquilo de inmediato, sabiendo de que se trataban de las hormonas omegas de mi niño, la cuales, ante el celo, "buscaban" al alfa más cercano para poder llevar a cabo la reproducción de la especie. Estaba más que informado sobre el tema, y no podía dejar que afectaran mi sentidos en ese momento, yo debía ayudarlo a amortiguar su dolor lo mejor que pudiera, intentando auto controlar mis propios instintos.

Pero nunca pensé que sería más duro de lo que pensaba.

La habitación era alumbrada por su lámpara de noche, iluminando al pequeño enredo de mantas que se encontraba sobre la cama. Podía escuchar sus jadeos acelerados chocando contra las mantas, y no sabía si era porque él estaba jadeando muy fuerte o porque mis sentidos se habían agudizado de manera anormal; y manteniendo una postura prudente, me acerque de forma cuidadosa a la cama, quedando a un par de metros de distancia.

Lo que vi sobre ella me aterido totalmente.

Mi pequeño pelinegro estaba allí, acostado sobre su espalda, vestido con su blanca camisa que integraba su uniforme escolar, la cual estaba abierta completamente dejando ver su pálida piel perlada de sudor, siendo sus dulces botones erectos los que se ganaban la escena ante el tono tan sonrosado que había adquirido, contrastando deliciosamente con el resto de su torso. Su entrepierna estaba cubierta solamente por su ropa interior, notando la coloración más oscura que había adquirido en la zona donde se ocultaba su sexo, viendo la protuberancia ser apretada por los ajustados bóxer's. Sus piernas estaban desnudas, libre de sus pantalones, exceptuándose las medias blancas que cubrían sus pantorrillas y pies, resaltando un color rosa en la parte de las rodillas que discrepaba con el reto de la piel nívea de mi ángel.

Mi vista de dirigió a su rostro, viendo como su oscuro cabello se había pegado a su frente, producto del sudor, además un sonrojo bañar sus mejillas pálidas y una hebra de saliva escapar de sus labios, mojando su barbilla; todo sin contar esos ojos completamente oscurecidos por algo que supe identificar de inmediato… Algo que nunca creí ver en esos ojos que siempre me miraban con dulzura y alegría.

Lujuria, deseo… Éxtasis.

Esos pozos que siempre brillaban de emoción estaban completamente oscurecidos, haciéndome pasar saliva de forma dificultosa.

Y las hormonas en el aire no ayudaban a tranquilizarme en lo más mínimo.

_ E-Estas aquí_ lo escuche gemir, removiéndose con dificultad, apresando con sus pequeñas manos las sabanas que se encontraban a los lados de su cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa, como si se aliviara por mi presencia_ E-Eren, e-estas aquí, c-conmigo_

_ Claro que si hermoso_ solté de forma pesada, teniendo un ligero mareo ante la concentración de hormonas en el aire_ ¿C-Como te sientes ahora?_ le pregunte, sintiendo mi garganta secarse de forma inesperada cuando sus dientes apresaron su labio inferior.

No entendía porque mi mente estaba capturando todas las acciones de Levi de una forma tan explícita, pero no podía apartar la vista de él ni por un segundo.

_ M-Me siento t-tan húmedo_ gimió, removiendo sus piernas para juntarlas más entre ellas_ T-Tengo… T-Tanto calor_ se quejó, pasando su antebrazo por su rostro y apartando sus cabellos que estaban pegados en su frente, desordenando más esa fina cabellera negra de lo que ya estaba.

_ ¿Q-Quiere agua fría?_ le pregunte, viéndole asentir con pesadez. Yo también necesitaba un poco de agua helada para mi garganta, que estaba pasando saliva de forma muy continua, como en cada segundo se estuviera resecando más; y tampoco me di cuenta que en el paso del tiempo, yo me estaba comenzando a acercar cada vez más a Levi, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de la cama mientras miraba con atención cada movimiento de su dueño_ I-Iré a buscar un vaso de agua para ti mi ángel, regresare de inmediato_ dije en un tono dulce, volteándome para tomar rumbo a la salida y estar libre de ese pesado clima.

_ ¡N-No! ¡N-No te vayas!_ de inmediato su pequeña mano se aferró a la mía, impidiéndome alejarme mucho más de su lado; y casi de inmediato, el soltó un fuerte gemido que me descoloco completamente, volteándome y viéndolo retorcerse sobre las sabanas revueltas de su cama.

Como su una corriente eléctrica hubiera azotado su cuerpo sin piedad.

_ ¿L-Levi?_ le llame preocupado, arrodillándome a su lado para asegurarme que nada grave le había sucedió_ ¿L-Levi, que sucedió?_ le volví a preguntar, desesperándome al simplemente verlo moverse sobre el colchón, pero algo en mí se movió cuando decidí ver lo que tanto le estaba incomodando.

Sus manos se habían colocado sobre su entrepierna, frotándola, moliéndola con movimientos circulares, mientras sus piernas habían comenzado a frotarse entre sí, escuchándose un sonido acuoso proveniente del roce entre estas. Mire su torso, viéndolo subir y bajar de manera errática, teniendo sus pezones totalmente erectos, teniendo una forma extraña y perturbadoramente apetecible que, literalmente, me hizo agua la boca.

Y cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, algo en mí estaba perdiendo su dominio.

Mi autocontrol se estaba disipando a cada segundo, y con él, un fuerte instinto de domino ya se había adueñado de la gran parte de mi raciocino, quedando en una especie de hibernación donde no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo dejaba a mi cuerpo hacer lo que quisiera, sin importarme las consecuencias, solo siendo consiente de una sola cosa.

Levi.

Solo quiera ayudar a mi bebé a poder mitigar al martirio que estaba sufriendo, sintiendo sus pequeñas y tan cálidas manos posarse sobre mis mejillas, escuchando mi nombre ser aclamado por esos finos y suaves labios, de los cuales ya había tenido pequeñas "probadas" antes, pudiendo sentir la cercanía ya conocida de nuestras bocas, sabiendo que esta vez, no sería igual a las veces anteriores, Pero no quería que así fuera tampoco, queriendo que ese toque se alargara más de lo normal; hasta quedarnos sin aliento, mientras mis manos se aprovechen del momento para tocar esa pecaminosa piel, adivinando lo apetitosa que esta podría saber en mi boca, deseando probarla toda, cada pequeña extensión de ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo… La idea era más que obvia, estando más de acuerdo que nunca.

Adueñarme de ese cuerpo por completo.

Ahora mismo.

Pero cuando pude sentir esos labios tocar finalmente los míos, murmullos inquietos comenzaron a molestarme, al igual que un fuerte jalón que logro sacarme de encima del cuerpo más pequeño (del cual no sabía en qué momento lo había apresado debajo del mío), dejándome caer al suelo y casi de inmediato levantarme del suelo sujetándome debajo de los brazos.

Mi instinto solo actuó de una forma; luchar.

Estaban alejándome de Levi, y eso no podía permitirlo.

_ ¡Sujétalo bien!_ grito una voz, la cual no reconocí, pero supe que era de una mujer, mientras yo intentaba soltarme y atacar a sujeto que estaba sacándome de la habitación de mi ángel, el cual le escuche sollozar angustiado, aumentando mi fuerza para querer acabar con mi opresor _ ¡Aléjalo de aquí, yo voy a ayudar a Levi!_ volvió a mandar la voz femenina, y a pesar de estarme removiendo de una forma tan bestial como lo había hecho, el sujeto no me había soltado.

_ ¡Cálmate!_ me grito una potente voz, siendo esa la de un hombre, aumentando mi ira al sentir sus hormonas; era un alfa_ ¡Estas fuera de sí, tienes que tranquilizarte!_

_ ¡Suéltame, imbécil!_ vocifere, completamente colérico al ver como la mujer había cerrado la puerta de la habitación de mi hijo, mientras este alfa me arrastraba sin problemas hacía (luego de reconocer el trayecto) la habitación que compartía con Mikasa_ ¡No me toques! ¡Te matare! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a alejarme de él?! ¡No permitiré que lo toques!_ grite enfurecido, dejando de sentir de repente los brazos de la persona que me sostenía, cayendo al suelo sin ningún decoro.

No perdí el tiempo en el suelo al sentirme liberado.

Intente levantarme para enfrentar a mi adversario, poniéndome en posición de ataque para batallar contra ese alfa y poder volver con mi niño, pero un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula me mando directamente hacia el piso, quedando aturdido por la velocidad del ataque de mi rival.

Deje de escuchar al mundo en ese momento, acompañado de la oscuridad.

* * *

_ Chicos, por fin está despertando_ escuche en un murmullo, recobrando mis sentidos de forma lenta ante el regreso de mi conciencia; suspiros de alivio de terceros fue lo siguiente que pude escuchar_ ¿Eren? ¿Eren, puedes oírme? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_ Aturdido_ respondí de forma rasposa aun sin abrir mis ojos, llevando una de mis manos a mi rostro para lograr despabilarme por completo, gimiendo de dolor cuando mis dedos tocaron mi barbilla_ ¿Q-Que-…?_

_ ¡Eren!_ escuche el llamado de Mikasa, reconociendo ese tono preocupado que solía utilizar de forma automática_ ¡¿Te sientes mal?!_ pregunto con ansiedad, mientras yo ladeaba mi cabeza con lentitud_ ¡Pero acabo de escuchar que te quejaste!_

_ Mikasa, déjalo respirar_ hablo nuevamente la primera voz, pudiendo reconocer que se trataba de Hanji_ Por favor, ve y trae un vaso con agua para Eren, por favor_ le pidió, escuchando los característicos tacones que utilizaba de uniforme, preguntándome qué hora seria para que ella a estuviera en casa_ Eren, ¿puedes abrir los ojos?_ me pregunto mi amiga, comenzando a abrirlos de forma realmente lenta, acostumbrándome a la luz que estaba en la habitación; era la mía exactamente_ Cariño, ¿dónde te duele?_ me pregunto de forma suave, haciendo que mi mirada se dirigiera hacia ella con parsimonia.

_… Mi quijada_ dije de forma pastosa, sintiendo de inmediato algo frio recorrer esa zona con cuidado; era ungüento_ Hanji… ¿Qué sucedió?_ cuestione con preocupación, comenzando a recordar pequeños fragmentos de lo acontecido en el día, tensándome en el momento que recordé que el niñero de mi ángel me había llamado para avisarme que Levi había entrado en celo, dejando de recordar cuando pude ver a mi pequeño sufriendo sobre su cama el tormento que constituía dicha etapa para los omega_ ¿D-Donde esta L-Levi? ¿Q-Que sucedió?_ le pregunte asustado, quedándome sin aliento de repente ante un recuerdo efímero que había acaparado mi mente.

Mis labios tocando los de Levi, mientras mi cuerpo aprisionaba el suyo de manera que no pudiera escapar.

Yo… Yo había osado tocar a un ser tan puro, aun peor, segado por mis instintos más bajos. Mi pecho ardió de manera insoportable, quemando mi garganta y desquebrajando mi corazón.

Y sin poderlo evitar, el llanto amargo salió de mi interior, siendo liberado con lamentas adoloridos y gruesas lagrimas que salían por mis ojos.

Levi no me perdonaría nunca ese acto tan descarado y corrupto que había hecho… El nunca perdonaría a un ser tan mezquino como yo.

El no volvería a confiar en mí nunca.

_ Eren, no llores_ intento consolarme mi amiga, logrando que mis lamentos fueran mayores_ No pasó nada, todo está bien_

_ ¡No! ¡No lo está!_ grite, totalmente destruido_ ¡Toque a Levi, Hanji! ¡Lo toque!_ gimotee de forma dolorosa, pasando mis manos por mi rostro para sacar las lágrimas que impedían mi visión; pro era imposible, ya que nuevas volvían a aparecer_ H-Hice lo que menos q-quería que le hicieran, H-Hanji… S-Soy tan despreciable_

_ No es cierto, Eren_ me aseguró, mientras yo negaba incontables veces con mi cabeza, dejando atrás el dolor de mi mandíbula_ ¡Eren, nosotros pudimos detener que eso se fuera de las manos!_ me lazo la voz, deteniendo mis sollozos para escucharla con atención_ Mike me llamo por teléfono, diciéndome todo lo que había sucedido, y yo estaba saliendo del trabajo cuando eso paso, por lo que tome los supresores y maneje lo más rápido que pude hasta aquí_ contó, tomando un poco de aire antes de continuar_ Cuando llegue Mike me estaba esperando en la puerta, me dijo que Mikasa aún no había llegado y que tú estabas custodiando la puerta, y cuando subimos de piso, vimos la puerta abierta_

_ S-Si, lo se_ volví a gemir de forma dolorosa_ P-Pensé que p-podría consolarlo desde lejos, o intentar c-calmarlo con mis p-palabras… Q-Que estúpido que fui_ volví a angustiarme, sintiendo su mano acariciar mi brazo, y cuando logre verla, ella estaba sonriendo.

_ Intentaste hacer algo bueno Eren, intentaste calmar a Levi a pesar de saber lo que podría suceder_ le vi suspirar aliviada_ Mike fue el que te saco de allí mientras yo intente calmar a Levi y darle los supresores_ mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, viendo como miraba el reloj en su muñeca_ Y de hecho, el ya debería estar completamente inhibido ahora mismo_ analizo, mirándome a los ojos_ Él estuvo preguntando por ti cuando volvió a la normalidad, Eren_ confeso con una sonrisa, dejándome paralizado ante lo dicho.

_… É-Él… ¿P-Pregunto por mí?_ pregunte sorprendido, viéndola asentir con tranquilidad_ ¿Q-Quien esta con el ahora?_

_ Mike estaba cuidándolo en este momento; él era el más indicado para hacerlo, ya que las hormonas de Levi no lo afectan tanto como a ti, o como podrían afectar a Mikasa_ un suspiro de alivio salió de entre mis labios, viendo a mi pareja aparecer con el vaso de agua que Hanji le había pedido, dándosela a ella; mientras ella me la pasaba a mí, junto con una píldora_ Toma eso Eren, eso aliviara el dolor del golpe_ yo asentí, tomándome la medicación sin rechistar.

_ ¡¿Del golpe?!_ pregunto escandalizada mi novia, mirando a Hanji con una mirada mortífera; estaba realmente furiosa_ ¡Me habían dicho que Eren no aguantó las hormonas de Levi y que por eso se había desmayado!_ dijo molesta, haciendo que casi escupiera el agua con medicamento y todo.

Las escusas de Hanji siempre lograban hacerme reír.

_ Si, bueno; el golpe que se dio contra el suelo después de desmayarse, ¿ahora estas feliz?_ aclaro como su realmente eso hubiera pasado, haciendo que Mikasa bufara de la molestia.

Si Hanji le decía que Mike me había noqueado, posiblemente lo golpearía y despediría.

Mikasa aviso que, ya que estaba despierto, iría a dejar a Mike en su casa, ya que hace más de una hora que debía estar allí, y aún seguía con nosotros.

Cuando lo vi ingresar en la habitación, yo le hice señas para que se acercara, susurrándole lo agradecido que estaba por haberme detenido en el momento justo, mientras que él se disculpaba por el golpe que me había dado, intentando que Mikasa no escuchara lo que realmente sucedido.

Cuando por fin quedamos solos, Hanji comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

_ Es extraño_ dijo de repente ella, mientras se acomodaba en el borde de la cama, donde había permanecido sentada_ ¿La pediatra de Levi no te dio supresores para su celo sabiendo que él era adoptado?_

Su pregunta me dejo sorprendido.

_ ¿Porque lo dices?_ pregunte confundido, viéndola suspirar.

_ Te lo explicare: cuando un alfa y un omega tienen un hijo omega, el progenitor alfa parece ser inmune ante el celo de su hijo omega, así como un hijo alfa no se siente atraído de esa forma por su progenitor omega cuando este entra en celo; como si la naturaleza misma de su instinto no se los permitiera_ yo solo asentí ante lo dicho_ Pero la pediatra debió darles los supresores desde antes, por precaución; ya que ustedes no son los padres biológicos de Levi, y por lo tanto, son afectados por las hormonas en su celo, aun mas siendo ambos alfas_ yo la mire con horror, pensando que hubiera sido mucho peor si solo hubiésemos estado Mikasa y yo solos y Levi hubiera entrado en celo.

Mi estómago se revolvió ante lo que pudo haber sucedido.

_ Y-Yo… R-Realmente-…_

_ No te preocupes_ me interrumpió ella, son una nueva sonrisa en su rostro_ Ahora mismo te traje los supresores suficientes para cinco ciclos, por lo que no debes preocuparte por si llega a pasar esto nuevamente_ ella saco de sus bolsillos un frasco de vidrio, con varias pastillas dentro_ Solo deben darle una en la mañana antes de desayunar y otra antes de cenar, durante cinco días, que es el tiempo que dura el celo_ me lo entrego en las manos_ Deben anotar este día, y debe recordar que esto se repetirá dentro de dos meses, así estarán prevenidos de que esto vuelva a ocurrir_ yo solo podía asentir, memorizando con atención todo lo que ella me había dicho_ Y… ¿Quieres ir a verlo?_ pregunto curiosa, sorprendiéndome ante esa pregunta.

_ Y-Yo… No lo creo prudente_ le respondí, deprimiéndome_ Él debe de estar cansado, le han sucedido muchas cosas hoy… No querrá verme_

_ Eren, ya te dije que estuvo preguntando por ti como si fuera una mantra_ su voz sonó divertida, asustándome cuando tomo mi brazo y me jalo fuera de la cama, para luego de ponerme de pie comenzar a empujarme mientras yo me resistía.

No quería que Levi me dijera que me odiara, no lo aguantaría.

_ ¿P-Pero y si aún le queda algo del celo?_

_ El efecto del supresor ya está haciendo efecto Eren_ refuto mi escusa, empujándome hacia la puerta de la habitación.

_ P-Pero de verdad debe está cansado, no quiero despertarlo si está durmiendo_

_ Estoy segura que no debe de estar dormido aun_ volvió a descartar mi pretexto, dejándome con el verdadero motivo.

_ ¿Y-Y si me odia?_ mi pregunta fue suficiente para detenerla, justo en frente de la puerta donde el caos se había desatado anteriormente_ Temo que nunca más pueda confiar en mi… En que me tenga asco_ confesé, suspirando derrotado.

_ Bueno…_ ella pareció pensarlo, rascando su barbilla como si estuviera pensando_… Solo ha una manera de averiguarlo_

Y cuando menos me di cuenta, ella había abierto la puerta, empujándome dentro y cerrándola después; dejándome dentro de la habitación de mi niño. Mil y un maldiciones pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, teniendo como receptora a Hanji por haber hecho semejante acto, pero algo me saco abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Eren?_

Para mi mala suerte, Levi si estaba despierto.

Me voltee para mirarlo, viéndolo que sus sabanas y mantas habían sido cambiadas, al igual que su ropa, y que se le podía ver estar vestido con su pijama, suponiendo que él se había bañado una vez pasado todo su tormento gracias a la medicación; viéndolo sorprendido, pero la leve curvatura en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos indicaba que estaba feliz… Feliz de ver a la persona que le había puesto las manos encima en su momento de debilidad.

Mi garganta se cerró dolorosamente al recordarlo.

_ L-Levi_ murmure como pude, sin moverme de mi lugar_ Yo… T-Tu… ¿C-Cómo-…?_

_ Tu… ¿Tu estas bien?_ pregunto apresurado, poniéndome nervioso al verlo remover las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas para poder salir, y cuando se puso de pie, yo me puse realmente tenso_ H-Hanji me dijo lo que paso, incluso que Mike te dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y te dejo en el piso_ el dio un par de pasos al frente, mientras yo retrocedí, asustado, viéndole detener su andar_ …¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto confundido, viéndome alejarme de el a cada paso que el daba hacia mí, y a pesar que me doliera ver su rostro deformarse en tristeza, no quería acercarme a él; no si podía volver a ponerle un dedo encima otra vez_ ¿Porque te alejas de mí?_ le escuche preguntar, desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo y retrocediendo la más que pude, llegando a estar contra la puerta; y cuando eso paso, escuche sus pies moverse, retomando su marcha hacia mí, pero yo solo me deslice hacia abajo, arrodillándome y haciéndome un ovillo en mi lugar, impidiendo que me viera al rostro_ Eren-…_

_ P-Perdóname_ solté, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin pensar en detenerse_ P-Perdóname mi ángel… P-Por favor, n-no me odies_ le rogué, hipando como un niño; la angustia de perderlo me había ganado_ T-Te he hecho una cosas horrible, L-Levi… Y-Y si tu quieren yo n-no volveré a… A-Abrazarte ni m-mimarte, p-pero por favor… N-No me odies-…_

_ ¡¿Cómo quieres que no te odie?!_ me grito, encogiéndome más en mi lugar, mientras dejaba que un amargo llanto volviera a salir de mi interior, jadeando se sorpresa al sentir algo que no esperaba; sus brazos rodear como podían si cabeza_ ¡E-Explícamelo! ¡C-Como no quieres que yo te odie si-!... T-Tú estás alejándote de mi…_mi rostro salió de su escondite para observarlo, viendo algo que no me espere; su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Mi pequeño estaba llorando mientras me abrazaba, haciendo que el nudo en mi garganta se acrecentara más.

_ N-no quiero que te alejes… Y-Yo no deseo que d-dejes de quererme_ gimió, sintiéndolo temblar sobre mi mientras se estaba desahogando_ Q-Quiero que sigas abrazándome…Y-Y m-mimándome mucho, como s-siempre lo haces_ me miro con ternura, usando sus pequeños dedos para sacar los cabellos que impedían verlo a los ojos con mejor detenimiento_ N-Nunca podre odiarte, Eren_

_ Pero y-yo te he… Hecho una cosa tan mala_ me lamente, sintiendo sus manitos toma mis mejillas, sorprendiéndome cuando me tiró hacia sí, chocando sus pequeños labios contra los míos; dándome un beso más prolongado de los que ya me había dado antes, incluso el de hace una hora atrás; dejándome totalmente petrificado.

_ ¿L-Lo ves?_ pregunto cuando se separó de mi_ No voy a odiarte por eso, Eren_ me recalco, acariciando mi rostro con ternura_ _Je t'aime, ¿tu te rappelles? (Te amo, ¿lo recuerdas?)_ _ lo oí decir con una sonrisa, escuchándolo jadear se la sorpresa cuando mis brazos apresaros un pequeño cuerpo, comenzando a llorar como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

No podía contenerme más.

_ T-Te amo, Levi_ sollocé, apreciando sus pequeñas manos acariciar mi cabello con cuidado, como si quisiera consolarme_ T-Te amo mucho, pequeño_ le repetí, sintiendo un dulce y adorable beso sobre mi mejilla.

Esta vez, era mi ángel el que debía confortarme en sus pequeños y muy cálidos brazos, mientras susurraba palabras dulces para mí, dejándome llorar un rato más antes de poder tranquilizarme completamente, recibiendo más besos en el rostro de su parte para, según él, asegurarse de que tuviera en claro que estaba perdonado.

Después de volver a disculparme con el unas cuantas veces, y abrazarlo fuertemente, salimos de la habitación, llevándolo de la mano hacia la sala donde Hanji nos esperaba con una sonrisa, diciéndome un _"Te lo dije"_ antes de contarle a Levi lo muy paranoico que me había puesto ante la idea que él me odiaría para siempre, avergonzándome y logrando que el ladeara su cabeza, mirándome y diciéndome una vez más que nunca podría hacerlo, sonrojándome al decirlo frente a algún más.

Y cuando Mikasa llego, decidimos invitar a Hanji a cenar, siendo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por habernos ayudado en esta situación, prometiendo que invitaríamos a Mike la noche siguiente por la misma causa.

Ya que sin él y sin Hanji, no sabría que pudo haber pasado.

* * *

Espero que se ahoguen leyendo todo eso D: porque me tarde mas de dos días escribiéndolo (?)

*Bosch; Es el nombre del cachorro de Levi, el cual su nombre surgió del griego-... Es broma xD Fredo me ha aconsejado el nombre, siendo ese el nombre de una marca de aspiradores; y como yo pensaba ponerle Padfoot, era mejor ponerle ese que si tiene mas relación con Levi~

** Selva negra; es un pastel típico de Alemania, hecha de chocolate, cubierta de crema chantillí y decorada con birutas de chocolate y cerezas en la parte superior, teniendo de relleno de crema y mermelada de cerezas. Se supone que los bizcochuelos están bañados en alcohol, pero digamos que eran no compraba con alcohol para no meter a Levi en el vicio (?)

Espero que les guste, ya que ha sido el capitulo mas largo en mi vida D:

Nos leeremos pronto~


End file.
